Taken To Another World
by tinkerbelle4288
Summary: Everything is so different for Hermione in her senior year, she faces love, war, and loosing everything and everyone she once loved and cherished. (an chapter 15 is up)
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot.**  
  
It all began for me on the first day of my seventh year at Hogwarts. Although I didn't know it at the time, this year was going to change me forever, both physically and mentally. Over the summer from 6th to 7th year, I had changed drastically- my hair was straight, my teeth perfect, and I had spent endless hours working out. After meeting up with my best friends Harry and Ron, we walked from Platform 9 and 3/4 onto the train. We found a compartment and sat down, with Harry next to me and Ron on the other side.  
  
"Hermione Granger, you have changed," Ron said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I replied.  
  
"But you still are the same old Hermione, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you only knew," I thought.   
  
"Yes, of course, " I said quickly.  
  
"Hey, Ron, did you ever get that poster you had wanted of the Flying Wizards? That quidditch team you were talking about in your last letter?" I said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I did. But the bad thing is that mum won't let me bring it to Hogwarts," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," I said, quickly wanting to escape this small box I had to share with them, for the first time in my life.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Harry, get me something off the trolley if she comes around and I'll pay you back?" I asked,  
  
"Sure, No problem," He said. I practically ran out of the cabin to bump straight into the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy himself.  
  
"What the hell?!?" He practically screamed.  
  
"Sorry..." I said with confidence, unlike before.  
  
"Granger?" Draco asked me.  
  
"Yes...Hello Malfoy," I said with a devilish grin on my face. He had always been handsome, but it seemed to me that he had changed. He was taller- about 6'2, muscular, and he had cut his hair into a more muggle look - a flip.  
  
"What in bloody hell did you do to yourself?" He asked.  
  
"Um.....I don't know... Nothing I guess," I said as I watched his gaze as it traveled up my legs, to my skirt, which was about a good 3 or 4 inches higher than last year, and then up to my chest, where my tie was loosely done, and then all the way up to my face, where his eyes caught mine.  
  
"You have changed.......Eh whatever. Just watch where you're going from now on, Granger," He said, not as cold as usual.  
  
"Um yeah. I'll see you later," I said turning around with a flirtatious smile on my face.  
  
"Damnnnn....." I heard him say faintly as I was walking away.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
After my encounter with Draco, I walked to the bathroom and fixed my makeup. Then I walked back to the compartment that I was sharing with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Miss me?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Oh yes...." Harry said, motioning for me to sit down next to him.  
  
"Hey Hermione...." Harry said, and before I could do anything, he kissed me. I broke away from the kiss, and slapped him.  
  
"You want me now, because i've changed, but before, you didn't? I dont think so, Mr.Potter," I practically screamed, and then ran out of the compartment. With all of my stuff in my arms, and trying to hold back tears, I searched through blurry eyes for an empty compartment. At almost the end of the train, I found one. Throwing my stuff on one of the seats, I sat down and stared out the window, letting the tears flow. I had no idea that Potter was so shallow, and cared only about looks. From being his friend for so long, I thought that he would have been more deep. After a couple minutes of staring out the window, a voice snapped me out of my daydream.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are taking my compartment, asshole?" I turned around to face the person that was screaming at me. It was Malfoy again.   
  
"Oh, Im sorry. Ill leave...."I said trying wipe the tears away, so he wouldn't see how weak I really was.  
  
"Granger? Are you ok?" He said, and my heart dropped at the thought that he cared.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm leaving now," I said, trying to get out of there as fast as I could.  
  
"You don't have to leave if you dont want to. I don't think that there are any more empty compartments, unless you want to go with Potty and Weasel," He said, making me laugh through tears.  
  
"See you can't be all that sad, Granger," He said.  
  
"God damn Dream Team. Fuck them all," I said, watching his amazement at what I said.  
  
"Fuck the Dream Team? Really Granger? I thought that you were ready to have one of their children," He said  
  
"Shut the fuck up. I'll leave now," I said while picking up my belongings and dragging my trunk to the door.  
  
"You don't have to leave. I'm intrigued at your little fight with Potty and Weasel," Malfoy said grabbing my trunk and mumbling a spell to make it disappear.  
  
"Where the hell did my trunk go?" I asked.  
  
"Testy are we? I just put it away for you. Shit, I do something nice and you snap. What's gotten into you, Granger?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Since when did you begin to care about my problems?" I asked.  
  
"I never said I cared, I just said that I was intrigued," He said with the famous smirk on his face.  
  
"Ugh....I hate the whole lot of them. Stupid pricks...." I said.  
  
"Wow Granger. Watch the language. My virgin ears can't take it," He said, smirking again. I let a small giggle escape my lips.  
  
"Oh shut up Mr.So-Called-Sex-God," I replied, and winked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know...." He said.  
  
"Don't think that every girl in this damned school wants you, Malfoy," I replied  
  
"I don't. I just know that you do," He said.  
  
"Oh really...................." I said. As I was staring into his eyes, the train stopped suddenly, and a voice came over the loudspeaker announcing that we had arrived.  
  
"Can you give me my trunk back?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, Hold up." He then mumbled a spell and my trunk came out from under the seat.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you around," I said, grabbing my trunk, and walking out of the train.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
In the Great Hall, I sat next to Lavender and Parvati, and we talked about usual girl things, about the new student we had just gotten, a cute Parisian boy named Jérémy. She didn't look at or talk to Harry or Ron.  
  
"Your attention please!" Dumbledore said. The Great Hall quieted down.  
  
"First years, a warm welcome to Hogwarts. Seventh years, I hope that you all have a wonderful last year here. I will be announcing your trip later in the year." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hmm....I wonder where this trip is gonna be..." Lavender asked.  
  
"I hope we go to that muggle place called Bahamas. It's supposed to be really nice there."  
  
We all ate until we were full, and I went to the library and took out some books for the new school year. As I was reading "Potions for the Modern Teen", I felt a hand sweep across my neck. I turned around to be facing none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked.  
  
"To bother you," He said. Oh great.   
  
"It's no secret that you got hot, Granger. Everyone wants you now, and I want first dibs," He said. Oh this was going to be interesting.  
  
"Oh really," I said.  
  
"Yeah...."He was walking towards me now, as I was walking away. I backed up into a bookcase. I was trapped, with Draco Malfoy. God, that smirk was hot. "Aren't you still with Pansy Parkinson?" I asked. And then he kissed me.  
  
**Thanks for reading. The story starts off very cliché. but ends up very differently. So take a chance on this story. I promise it will get much better!**  
  
xoxo, tinkerbelle 


	2. Nobody's Fool

Hey, thanks to my reviewers. It's really appreciated. The story continues, and I hope that you like it. By the way, the song lyrics are "Anywhere" by Evanescence.  
  
/*/*/*  
  
"Aren't you still with Pansy Parkinson?" I asked. And then he kissed me.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The thing that surprised me most is that I kissed him back, and that I liked it. I, Hermione Granger, liked kissing Draco Malfoy. This was insane. I pulled away from the kiss and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure that you know what you're getting into?" I asked him. He kissed me again, and I couldn't help kissing him back. He was so bloody good looking. "Malfoy...We can't..."I said. "Yes, we can," He said staring into my eyes. He picked me up and carried me, without anyone noticing to the back of the library, and laid me down on a table.  
  
Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
  
Take my hand................  
  
He showered my neck, my face, my lips, and my body with kisses. I had never been so close to anyone before in my life that way, ever. It was new, but I wasn't nervous at all. That surprised me. He touched me in ways I never could've dreamt of.  
  
Forget this life  
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you now.......  
  
He continued to kiss me, feel me, and pull me into a world that just was us, just him and me.  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
Meanwhile, Professor McGongall was taking a class of students to the library to do research on the life and times of the founders of Hogwarts. As the students neared the library, the passion between Hermione and Draco grew.  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
He touched my unlike anyone had ever did, or maybe how anyone ever will. I was falling for him, and it only took moments of his touch.  
  
Forget this life  
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you now.......  
  
We heard a gasp and footsteps of many and separated. This was going to be interesting.  
  
"What are you two doing???"Someone screamed. Oh fuck. I whipped my head around to be facing Professor McGongall. "Apparently rounding second base," A random student said, provoking the rest of them to laugh. "Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy!" McGongall screamed. "What are you doing!?!?" "I...I...We're sorry," I stammered. "That's no way for a head girl to act, Hermione. We were going to give you the position, but now I'm having second thoughts. And the same goes for you, Mr. Malfoy," McGongall said. "It will never happen again, I assure you," Draco said. "Well, you each have a month of detention with Hagrid. Deworming dragons, probably. And you each have to write a 10 page essay on the corruption of modern witches and wizards. I'm sure that you must know something about the topic," She said sarcastically. "And a notice will be going home to your parents about your disorderly conduct. You may go back to your dorms now," McGongall added. With that, we walked away and heard the snickers of many students.  
  
We walked back silently to the main staircase, ignoring each other, and I let my heels click on the floor to annoy him. Then I saw Harry and Ron coming down the staircase in our direction.  
  
"Oh fuck. Look whose coming," I said. "Shit...What are we supposed to do now?" He asked. I pulled him into a side hallway. "Ow....Bitch." He said. "Jeez. You get me into trouble, pull me into empty corridors. What is this?!" He asked. "Hey, you're the one that kissed me, remember? Or is the inbreeding in your family too advanced for you to remember?" I snapped. "You are just jealous that I'm pureblood," He said. "You wanted me a minute ago, and now you are being a prat. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said. "Nothing, it's you. You got me detention, extra homework, and the threat that being Head Boy might be taken away from me. That's what." He said. "Oh shut up you stuck up fuck!" I yelled. Merlin, why did he have to be so damn hot? "Try and make me," He said. That's when an idea popped into my head. I kissed him. I think the feelings of hate were washing away for him, and I took advantage of this. I sat on top of him, on a bench in the corridor, kissing him, letting him feel as though I liked him, longed for him, wanted him. He started to feel me up, and I had to admit that his touch was electrifying. No wonder he was the sex god of Slytherin.  
  
He kissed my neck, so gentle and soft that it amazed me at how cruel he could be. This is when my plan was going to kill him.  
  
I broke off the kiss, and licked the side of his ear, causing him to stare at me in wide eyed amazement that the former school girl was so naughty.  
  
"Draco, you just got played," I said in a slow drawl, and walked away letting my stiletto heels click on the floor. No one was going to talk to Hermione Granger like he did and get away with it.  
  
//Thanks again for reading. Plllleeasee review, I know that this chapter was short, but it was important, and I didn't have time to write more. I promise, once again that it is going to get better and more interesting. So, please review!!! Thanks!!  
  
xoxo, tinkerbelle 


	3. New Conquests

//Hey readers, and thanks for your comments on the last chapter....sorry about the spacing with the conversations, but it got screwed up when I transferred it on ff.net..... btw, I am looking for a beta reader (who proofreads my chapters before they are out....4 those who don't know)...so if u are interested....email me at tinkerbelle4288@aol.com. thankz!!! .... well anyway...on with the story!!   
  
ps- The lyrics in this ch. are "The First Taste" By Fiona Apple.  
  
//--------------------------------  
  
Ha ha ha. This was so much fun. Me, Hermione Granger, played the Draco Malfoy. I couldn't get over this. Muah ha ha....On to my next victim. Well, not really. Just the next boy toy. Hmmm....That Blaise Zabini is cute, and plus he is a cousin of Draco's. That would kill him that I screwed his cousin. Over him. Merlin, I'm getting more like a playette every day. I decided to take a shower, and when I got out, I realized that today was Saturday, so I could wear whatever I wanted. I blew my hair dry and straight. I put on makeup, and a little extra lip gloss. For my clothes, I chose a short Abercrombie mini that looked like it was from the army. For my shirt, I a plain white tee shirt that was tight and slightly see through, so you could see my bra underneath, also from that muggle store Abercrombie. I laced up my Guess sneakers and grabbed my black Kate Spade bag.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall and felt a lot of eyes staring at me. I sat down at the breakfast table next to Lavender and Parvati. They stared at me as well. What the hell was going on that I didn't know about?  
  
"What??" I asked.  
  
"Nothing....Nothing..." Lavender said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked. She bent over and whispered into my ear.  
  
"Hermione!! That skirt!!! Hell what are you thinking!! You look like that Christina Aguilera girl!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up. It's all part of the master plan..." I said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" She looked at me as if I was nuts.  
  
"To get more action this year than ever before. To.....to toy with guys the way they do with girls. It's such a double standard for guys, who are praised if they get a lot of action, but if we do.....we're sluts," I whispered back.  
  
"I know .... I know..." She said. "So are you in? Ready to take over the world, one boy at a time?" I said.  
  
"Why the hell not. Sounds good to me," She said. Oh this was going to be fun.  
  
"You know who else we should ask to join us...and it will be just us three then..."Lavender added.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Ginny Weasley. She looks so.....so sexually deprived. She looks like she could use a good fuck every now and then," Lavender said laughing.  
  
"Oh God, you are so right," I said. This was going to be twice as good as I had expected.  
  
"Hey, I bet you 200 galleons that I get more boys than you by the end of the school year," I said.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Sounds like a bet to me. Let's shake on it," She said and then we shook hands.  
  
"Let's keep Ginny out of this though, ok?" Lavender added.  
  
"Fine. Now watch the master at work," I said with a devilish grin on my face.  
  
I had my eyes on that Blaise. He was hot, almost hotter than Draco, because he was so ripped. He had the same blonde hair, and it was spiked a little bit. He had piercing blue eyes, and full lips. I wanted him so much, I could scream. Not that Draco wasn't hot, but this kid was like a Greek God in the muscle department. His muscles almost showed through his white button down shirt, and a Slytherin tie was loosely done at his neck. God, this kid was hot. I walked down the Gryffindor table, and then over to the Slytherins'. I saw a ton of dirty looks flashed at me from almost every girl at the table. I eyed Blaise, and walked over to him. I walked to his seat, and saw him staring at me in wide-eyed amazement. I grabbed his tie lightly and played with it.  
  
"Blaise, can I talk to you for a little bit? In private?" I asked seductively.  
  
"Why not..." He said. At that, I grabbed his tie, and pulled him towards the exit. I saw Lavender and winked at her. Then I looked over to Potty and Weasel, and saw their faces. It was priceless. I led Blaise to an empty hallway, which was deserted.  
  
"You said that you wanted to talk?" He asked. "Yeah....I was wondering if you could do me a favor," I said and then licked my lips. It was so much fun being sexy.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.  
  
"Well you see, Draco has been sort of a prat to me," I said.  
  
"Oh Merlin, what did he do to you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, we hooked up, and McGongall found us. He blamed it all on me. Was basically a dick to me over it. Here's where you come in. You and I pretend to be together, and it will annoy the hell out of him. Of course, we don't have to hook up, if you don't want to. Both of us are free to do whatever we want with other people. All I want is a bit of your affection in front of him. Pleaseeeee," I said.  
  
"Sure, why not. Sounds like a lot of fun to me. I never could quite catch up to him in the women department. So, it works out for both of us," He said. I stepped closer to him, and we were only about 2 centimeters away from his face. I kissed his cheek, and then made my way to his lips, by kissing down the side of his face. I finally found his lips and kissed them. He kissed back. His lips were soft, and he was a good kisser. I wasn't surprised.  
  
Give me the first taste  
  
Let it begin  
  
Heaven cannot wait forever  
  
Darling, just start the chase I'll let you win  
  
But you must  
  
Make the endeavor....... I had to admit that he left me breathless. He was better than Draco, if that was possible. He was so strong, but gentile at the same time. It was the perfect balance. I just remembered that I was supposed to meet Lavender at 12 to go shopping. I broke off the kiss.  
  
"I have to go, I promised Lavender. If you wanna continue....this... owl me. I'll be up late tonight in my dorm, by myself, so I wouldn't mind it if you paid me a visit........." I said.  
  
"Alrite, sounds good to me. I'll see what I can do, if my crew isn't going out tonight," He said. I kissed him again, a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"Bye," I said walking away.  
  
"Wow...."I heard him say faintly under his breath.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Hermione, you did not!!!" Lavender said going through a rack of clothes in Lulu's, a clothing store.  
  
"Yeah, I did..." I replied.  
  
"Naughty, naughty......tisk tisk...." She said laughing. We had decided to bring Ginny along for the ride, because we were going to let her on to our plan during lunch.  
  
"Do you like this?" Ginny asked holding up a sheer pink shirt that was off the shoulder that was to be worn with a white tube top underneath. It was pretty. God damn it, why did she have to find it first.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Try that on, too," She had a humongous pile of clothes on her arm. Her father had just come into some money because he got a very high raise in his job. Ginny was now enjoying the new feeling of being able to spend hundreds of galleons. After trying on what seemed like hundreds of outfits, Ginny left with a ton of new, sexy clothes. I left with spending about 400 galleons. Daddy was going to shoot me. Oh well. We walked over to the Panino Cafe to grab some lunch. We were seated in a booth in the back so we could talk in private.  
  
"Ginny, I have an idea, and Lavender and I thought that you might want to join us," I said. God, she was so fucking naive. "What kind of idea?" She asked.  
  
"That we are going to take over this school, guy by guy. Get rid of the double standard that guys are allowed to get a lot of action, and that we aren't. It's unfair. It's not right. And we are going to change it," I said.  
  
"You mean, we are going to sleep around all year?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Exactly," Lavender said.  
  
"I.....I don't know," Ginny said. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. We just figured that you might want to because everyone thinks that you are prude," I said. This was weird being so blunt with my ex-best friend's sister.  
  
"People think that!?" She practically screamed.  
  
"Shhh....Yes, they do. I mean, have you ever even kissed a guy before?" I asked.  
  
"Well, umm... no," She said. Holy crap, she hadn't even kissed a guy before. What the hell kind look was she going for? Marcia fucking Brady?? "I guess I'll join you guys," She said.  
  
"Let's drink to that," I said clinking my champagne glass with the two of them. This was going to be so....interesting. Taking over this whole god damned school, boy by boy.  
  
//--------  
  
I hope that you liked this chapter. Hermione, a bitch? You never would've thought that it could've happened did you. Well please review, I don't think that i'm going to post until I get at least 40 reviews.... yes I am evil, but what are you going to do? review, that's what! haha please, no flames though... hehee. Please consider being my beta reader, I would really like it. My email again is Tinkerbelle4288@aol.com. Thankz!!  
  
Ps- although the title may not make sense at the moment, it will come into play soon. Perhaps in a few chapters..  
  
xoxo, tinkerbelle 


	4. Complicated Life

//---Hey all, thanks for reviewing..although I didn't get the 40 reviews that I wanted, I still felt like posting. I guess I'm just too nice, or my story just sucks. Haha. Anyways, shout out to my beta reader who is AWESOME thankz so much girl!! lol yes I am a bit of a nut, but u still love me anyways. anyway on with the story..... The song is "Angel" by Gavin Friday. Maybe you might recognize it from Romeo and Juliet. The song sucks, but the lyrics fit.  
  
The rain was beating down hard on the roof, and was distracting my thoughts. Thunder and lightening cracked through the night and sent shivers down my spine. The rain was so constant that I seemed to forget about it. I was attempting to do homework that September night, but my mind kept drifting off to thoughts of Blaise and Draco. I kind of felt bad for the things I was doing (or about to do), but I felt as though I deserved it. I was always the nerdy, chubby girl that no one paid attention to, except for Ron or Harry, but that was completely plutonic. I never had anyone long for me, want me, or love me. I always knew why, it was because I wasn't the type of girl that a guy would be proud to have on his arm. If it wasn't for my change I never would have been a girl that a guy smiles to, and says to his friends "Yeah, she's mine..." That's all that I ever wanted. I was deep in my thoughts when a sound outside my window interrupted me. I looked over to the French doors that opened to the balcony and saw a shadow.  
  
I stayed on my bed, and slowly started to get up. A hand pushed the doors open. It was Blaise, soaking wet, and oh-so-gorgeous. Holy crap, why is he here? And why did he climb through the window? Oh my God- he looked so gorgeous, so angelic, so---  
  
"Hey....You said that you wanted me to come over-and....uh.... the prefects are patrolling the hallways, so I figured that I would fly up here....." he said.  
  
"I'm happy that you came," I said, and I meant it. I really was. He walked towards me, he wanted to do it. I had only had sex once before, and I wasn't exactly what you would call experienced. My first time was with my neighbor, over the summer. It was so hot- that's what I remember. It was in August and the air conditioning broke in my house, and because I wasn't a full witch, and my parents were muggles, it couldn't be fixed right away. We were stuck in the house all day, and went outside, and jumped in the fountain in my courtyard. We were all wet, and he walked over and kissed me. The rest is history. It was so innocent, new, and---words can't even describe it.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" he asked softly. I walked over to him, and we were so close. I touched his cheek wiping away some of the rain off of his face. I kissed him, and we just stood there, together, close and kissing. He pulled my white tee shirt, that was now wet from holding him, over my head, and pulled me close. Our lips barely touched again, and I unbuttoned his  
  
shirt, and took it off. I put it on the corner of my bedpost.  
  
Angel, hold on to me  
  
Love is all around me  
  
Angel, hold on to me  
  
Oooh, come closer  
  
To me, don't go  
  
Don't leave me  
  
He kissed me, a deep and passionate kiss, as I laid down on my bed. He laid on top of me, and kissed my neck, soft and light, just like a butterfly. He made his way from my neck down to my chest, and then past my stomach. It was bliss, heaven, unlike anything I had felt in awhile.He  
  
slowly, painstakingly undid the ties to my bikini. It was a mix of pain and pleasure....he was working so slowly, it was painful. I couldn't stand him teasing me anymore.  
  
I undid his belt buckle and slipped off his pants. I think that it was then that he got the idea that I was tired of waiting, so he slid my underwear off. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them over us. He kissed my neck, and I felt sparks shoot off of me. This was. it was- indescribable. I felt him enter me, and as each moment passed, I felt the passion grow. I felt as though I was going to explode.  
  
Angel, hold on to me  
  
Love is all around me  
  
Angel, hold on to me  
  
Ouch, come closer  
  
To me, don't go  
  
Don't leave me  
  
When I was with Blaise that night, he made me feel taken care of, wanted, oh I don't know. I guess that I just hadn't felt affection from a guy in awhile. I remember falling asleep on his arm that night, feeling safe and content.  
  
I woke up that morning and felt around for him next to me. He was gone. However there was a piece of parchment next to me. It read:  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
Last night was wonderful, and I want to see you again. Draco will be furious, but that's what we wanted, right? Well anyways, I'll see you during Potions. I can't wait until then.  
  
Love,  
  
Blaise  
  
The love part made me smile. Now I know that I'm supposed to be playing the field this year, and I've got to get these thoughts out of my head. I can't be falling for Blaise, I just can't. I had to talk to someone, and I knew just who: Lavender.  
  
So, I got out of bed, took a shower, did my hair and makeup, and got dressed. I put on my Juicy sweat suit, in red, and pulled on my sneakers. I walked to her dorm room, and knocked on the door. She let me in.  
  
"Hey Lav," I said.  
  
"Hey. How was last night?" she said winking.  
  
"It was just as I expected it. He's good, Lav. He's....good. Better than Draco, I imagine. But that's why I came to talk to you," I said.  
  
"Uh-oh," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm falling for him. I know I shouldn't, but I am. I don't think that I should do this...." I said shakily.  
  
"I don't know what to say. But if you don't want a relationship, you should tell him. It's not fair to  
  
him if you don't," Lavender said.   
  
"That's true. I think you're right. I'll tell him tonight, because I'm supposed to meet him again," I said.  
  
"Good," she replied.  
  
"Thanks so much," I said. "No problem," she replied. Then I walked out of the dorm and went back to my room.  
  
/*/*/*/*  
  
That day, I had to do some Head Girl business, unfortunately with Malfoy. We barely talked the entire time. We had lists and lists to go over, and I had to decide which spells we were going to use for the decorations. As I was looking at a spell to bewitch the ceiling, I noticed him looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked. "Oh nothing," he replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" I said, looking at the list of party favors.  
  
"Yeah. I have a question for you, Granger," he said.  
  
"Shoot," I said. "Why did you play me?" he asked.  
  
"Because you were a prat to me, about the whole thing with McGongall," I replied.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
Wow, he was meeker than I thought. I really expected some nasty comment. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost eight. Blaise was coming at eight. But then I looked again at Draco. He had a saddened expression on his innocent face, and I wondered if it was from what went on between the two of us.  
  
"Hermione?" he said and I looked up. Our eyes locked, and he kissed me.  
  
//------ I hope that you liked it. Please review, it means a lot to me, no matter if the review is good or bad. I always have something to work on, so don't be afraid to tell me. However, I do LOVE nice reviews. Any review! Come on people!! Thanks again to seanbs-gurl for beta'ing. Now, if you want the next chapter, you're going to have to review!! I think I want 45 (at least) to continue. Thanks so much I love you all!!  
  
xoxo, tinkerbelle 


	5. Passion and Betrayal

//--Hey everyone. I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted (again). And I'm starting to doubt on whether I should continue or not. Not so sure yet. But then again, there are so many faithful reviewers that keep reviewing to my story. So this is for you all. lol The song in this section is Lick by Joi. Download and play it as you're reading for the total experience heheee. Lol It's perfect for the scene. I figured that I should take sum time and reply to your reviews. So here I go..lol  
  
losergirl-thank you so much. Reviews like that make me want to continue. And yes, its cool to live in new york. It must be mad hot to live in Hawaii. I would kill to live there. I can only surf in the summer, you have all year. I'm jealous. hehe.  
  
Darkmarkgirl-Yes, I see where you are coming from. I was unsure about Ginny, but you'll see how she comes up in later chapters.  
  
Qiana Elfsong-Thank you for your long and detailed review. I really appreciate ones like that, because they help me to improve my writing. I took your comments into consideration and hope that you see it in this chapter.  
  
Serpent Du Feu--- Thank you for reviewing to all my chapters. I tried to "elaborate" on this chapter for all of you who like it. However, its hard to keep it steamy but not trashy. It's a very fine line that's hard not to cross. I hope that I did a good job.  
  
Becca--- Thanks so much for ur awesome review. U are too nice!! Thanks!!  
  
Btw, Thanks to all of my other reviewers. Hey, if you review, a comment to you just might appear on the next chapter. Hope you all take some time to review. Well, on with the story.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
I felt his lips touch mine, and I jerked back in surprise. This can't be happening.  
  
"Sorry," he said looking down.  
  
"It's ok," I said. This suddenly made me nervous.  
  
"I...uh...I gotta go. I'll see you later about the decorations for the Yule Ball...maybe tomorrow," I said. I got up off of the floor and looked down at him. He looked disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," he said.  
  
"Mione? I just want you to know that I'm sorry about what I did before," he added.  
  
"It's...uh...okay. I'm over it. Truce?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, definitely," he replied.  
  
"It's....ok. I'll see you later," I said. I turned around and went back into my bedroom. I sat on top of my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I didn't have much time to get ready, so I ran into the bathroom. I flicked on the light, and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I let my hair and watched the curls fall onto my back. I searched through the draws until I found the stuff that I was going to wear. A black sheer bra, and a pair of black lacy panties. I put a very short sheer black skirt on over it and ran over to the closet. I then put on my black Manolos with the kitten heels. They were perfect. I reached over to the nightstand, and swished on some lip gloss. I said a spell that lit small candles around my room that sent off soft pink golden light around the room.  
  
I shut off the lights, and went back into the bathroom. I once again looked at my reflection. I was basically the same girl that stared into the mirror a year ago. Little had changed. I then realized, that it was the clothes, and the makeup that made you wanted. It wasn't the personality, or the soul that you possessed. I heard someone call my name from inside my room. It must have been Blaise. I took a deep breath, and opened the door to face him.  
  
I saw him standing there, still in his Quidditch uniform. His hair was wild, in a naturally sexy way. His skin glistened in the candlelight from the long practice. There was an innocence but wild side to him that played in to his personality. His eyes brightened from the sight of me in my new outfit.  
  
"Wow. You look...beautiful," He said.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," I added.  
  
I walked over to him slowly, until I was centimeters away from him. The distance between us was so small I could feel the heat radiating from his body. He touched my bare arm, tracing an imaginary line up and down, sending shivers down my spine. I stared up into his cool blue eyes and watched him look at me. I never knew that silence could be so sweet.  
  
He pulled me closer into a soft and passionate kiss. We fell onto the bed, and kept kissing. I felt his tongue flicker around in my mouth, and it felt warm and safe. Just at that moment was when I realized that I didn't love him. He was just a safety net, a person that I could come to when I was lonely. The passion between us was purely lust, nothing more, and nothing less. But what was I supposed to do? Refuse him? I'd like to see you try. A lick running down my neck jerked me out of my thoughts. Jesus, he knew what to do with a girl.  
  
I lose all control  
  
When you grab a hold  
  
And you do your trick  
  
I love it when you lick......  
  
He then undid the clasp of my bra, and placed sweet butterfly kisses all over my bare chest. He kissed wet, warm, kisses down my stomach and with my eyes closed, I felt him pulling my sheer skirt with my thong down my legs and over my sex kitten heels. I felt him exploring me, feeling me, touching every part of my body. I felt his finger make soft circles inside of me, causing my head to jerk back in a place filled with passion.  
  
You've got lock and key  
  
Every part of me  
  
Know what makes me tick  
  
I love it when you lick...  
  
His tongue flicked in and out of me and I closed my eyes in total and complete bliss. He was taking over me; touch by touch, kiss by kiss.  
  
It feels so good I'm going crazy  
  
My eyes roll back inside my head  
  
Explore my inner warmths of pleasure  
  
And hold on tight  
  
Hope you aint scared  
  
I promise I'll return the favor  
  
I'll do that trick you can't resist  
  
Two rights don't make it wrong  
  
Makin' love 'till the break of dawn  
  
Emotions all up in a twist---twist---twist---twist....  
  
I wiggled out of his grasp and he was surprised by this. I got on top of him and licked the side of his neck. He let out a soft growl as I nibbled softly on his ear. I kissed all the way down his muscle ridden body and saw him bite his lip as I jerked him off.  
  
I'll put my heels on for you baby  
  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
  
Your every touch excites me  
  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
  
And even when you're not around me  
  
The tingling just won't go away  
  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
  
Because this pussycat's ready to play--- play--- play--- play ---play.....  
  
We just kept kissing, in a world where time stopped, where nothing mattered, where it was just him and I.  
  
/*/*/*/*  
  
(A/N..I figured that I would shake things up and do something different. So I decided to do this next section in Draco's point of view. I hope that you all like this. Ps- the song in this section is Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way-by The Calling.)  
  
I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling for the longest time, deep in thought. Why was that Hermione getting to me? She never had before. Maybe it was the fact that she played me. Wake the fuck up, Draco. She played you. Did something that no other woman had ever attempted to do before. She had attempted the impossible and succeeded. She got one up on you. But I sort of deserved it. I was a prat to her, but what are you going to do about it? I can't help it, being tortured by that fuck of a father, always on the defense.  
  
But before she seemed so understanding, and she also seemed honest. Honesty is a quality in people that I surprisingly value, because it's so rare to find. Not many people know it, but I do. My father being a Death Eater, lies were all around me. All my god damned life. He always had a fucking excuse for where he was, what he was doing, and who he was with.  
  
Mione seemed so honest, there was a truth to her. Why the hell did I just call her Mione? Now I have a nickname for the girl I used to hate. You fucker, you can't be serious.I decided to stop being such a pussy and go after what I wanted. Or at least to tell her that we should be friends or something. I was so fucking nervous it was sick. Why the hell was I, Draco Malfoy, nervous over a stupid mudblood. We'll she didn't look so dirty anymore.  
  
So I got up and stared in the mirror. I hadn't changed much since the first day of school so many years ago. I still had the white blonde hair, the pale skin, and the silver blue eyes. Ugh. I took a deep breath and opened the door and started walking to her room. I made my way towards her room, growing more nervous with every step. I had never been this nervous before in my life.  
  
I got to her room, and noticed that the door was open a crack. I looked in slowly, just peeking my head in. My face was hidden by the pitch black hallway, but some light was shining on me from the candles all around. I saw her curly caramel brown hair falling at her shoulders, and her eyes closed. She looked so angelic and pure.  
  
Then her eyes opened and she moaned. What the fuck was going on? A blonde head came up from the covers, but his face was hidden. He kissed her, and I could tell that they both were naked. Very naked. The face turned, and when I saw who it was, my heart dropped. It was Blaise fucking Zabini. My fucking cousin. Since when did he and Hermione start this shit?! Seeing her with him was so nauseating. I saw him kiss her neck, and her jerk back from his touch. Every time he kissed her, touched her, I wanted to be the one with her.  
  
I growled from the anger swelling inside and had to hold myself back from going in there and kicking the shit out of him. But, it wasn't my place. She was his for that moment. She's not yours Draco, you stupid ass.  
  
I walked back to my room and sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I lost. I fucking lost her. To my god damned cousin. Ugh.  
  
This fucking sucked. I trusted him, told him of me wanting her, asked him his opinion about if I should go for her. He told me that I should, that she would probably want me. The bastard lied to me. So much for fucking family.  
  
Well he can't sleep at night  
  
And he can't do what's right  
  
It was all because she came into his life  
  
it's a deep obsession, taking up his time  
  
She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
  
She's everything he just won't believe  
  
Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
  
But things don't always turn out that way......  
  
I walked over to the window and stared out at the night sky. Outside it was so calm and peaceful, but a storm was brewing inside of me. And for the first time in my life, I wondered if it was worth living.  
  
//----I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please, please, please review. It means a lot to me. Any questions you have, just put them in the review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Remember, if you review, you might just get a shout out at the beginning of the next chapter. So review! Pretty pretty please! And also, thank you to my beta reader, seanbs-gurl. You do an amazing job. Hey, you'll notice the parts I added without you beta'ing. I just did it on a whim. Hope you aren't mad lol. Ok, well please review. Thanks.  
  
xoxo,  
  
Tinkerbelle 


	6. Suprise, Suprise

// Hey everyone!! Woo- Hoo!! 60 reviews!! You guys are awesome and that's why I decided to continue. Sorry that this chapter took so long, it took awhile to write, and my beta reader took some time in correcting it. (raises eyebrow. Hahah you kno I love ya! Haha) I hope that you all like this chapter, even though there is no song in it. Now into the shoutouts..  
  
Sucker 4 a Scot- Thank you so much..I love to see that my story stirs peoples emotions. That's what writings all about. Thanks again, and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Baylee-Grace- Thanks for the compliment. I try to be different, and you'll see that in later chapters. Btw, what does ooc mean? I feel like a sped not knowing..lol..Tell me in your next review. hehe.(  
  
Reney- I love reviews like yours that ask questions. I used a lot of cursing for Draco's pont of view because it shows the anger that he has pent up inside, and in his thoughts, that anger is released. I hope that answers your question. Also, that's why the story is rated R. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Darkmarkgrl-I love your sense of humor.. its great! lol I laughed when I read your review..thanks so much.  
  
Zebra-Eyes- When I ask nicely.I hope that people respond hehe. What does OOC mean!? Its driving me nuts. Tell me!! lol  
  
Rachel (Jumper_Girl2001@hotmail.com)- I don't now if my story is brilliant or not, but its reviewers like you that make me want to continue. Thanks, and review again!  
  
Serpent Du Feu- I always look forward to your reviews because they are so honest. It helps my writing, and I love the compliments! Thanks!  
  
-Becca- You are the best reviewer ever. That's all I have to say. hehe  
  
mira737- Thanks and I hope you got my email. Review again!  
  
Qiana Elfsong- I love your reviews, because they help me with my writing. Thanks so much. I hope you saw my reviews on your story. hehe-  
  
A thanks to my other reviewers-- Slytherins Queen, Silver Blood, anna, liizzie star 08,a nd anyone else I forgot. If I forgot you, tell me to put you in the next chapter. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
//-------------------------------  
  
I woke up to feel the cold October air dancing upon my exposed skin. I felt that Blaise had left again and groaned, seeing that it was seven a.m. and that my first class was at nine. I had only slept about five hours. The cold air kept me from going back to sleep, so I got up and closed the window.  
  
Noticing that I only had on the blanket wrapped around me, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I pulled out a white tee shirt and a pair of gray sweatpant shorts. I also put on a navy blue zip-up sweater from Abercrombie on.  
  
I walked out into the common room and saw Draco sitting in an oversized leather chair reading a book.  
  
"Good morning," I said to him.  
  
"Mmm hmm," he said without looking up from his book.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked. "Mmm hmm," he said again, still staring at the words on the page.  
  
"Are you going to come down to the Great Hall for breakfast?" I asked, trying to get him to talk.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" he asked.  
  
"Uhh...I was just wondering if you wanted something from downstairs because I'm bringing my breakfast back up here," I said.  
  
"Oh, if you could just get a coffee for me that would be nice," he said.  
  
"No prob. You want it black? Or something in it?" I asked. "No, black is fine," he said dully, but with a little pain in his voice. I wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few," I said. Then I walked away, down to the kitchens.  
  
/*/*/*/*  
  
Draco's Point of View  
  
I watched her leave, her curly hair flowing down her back and swishing from side to side as she walked. I didn't feel like being mean to her, but I just couldn't get the picture of her and my god damned cousin together. Some nasty shit going on there. I couldn't even look her in the eye when I was talking to her.  
  
I sank into the depths of the chair and stared at the fireplace that was barely burning. I decided to get my sorry ass out of the chair and go down to the Slytherin dungeons and talk to Blaise and see what he would admit. So I pulled a hooded sweatshirt over my head and walked down to the place I used to call home when I went to Hogwarts.  
  
I walked past the portraits, down the stairs and to the painting of the snake which would lead me down into the common room. I saw some familiar faces, some which I didn't know.  
  
I was looking down at my sneakers as I was walking until I heard a sexy female voice call my name. I looked up to see the figure of Pansy fucking Parkinson. Now, I don't call her Pansy fucking Parkinson for nothing. Ha, ha, ha.  
  
She was good for a fuck when you needed it. She was good in bed and she was there for me when I needed her. I saw her standing there in the doorway to her bedroom, wearing nothing but a short, short, short (did I say short?) black silk nightgown. Her hair was tousled in a sexy way and she was staring deep into my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing down here, Draco?" she asked looking mischievously at me.  
  
"I didn't know why until I saw you," I lied, because I didn't feel like telling her about Blaise. I hadn't gotten any in like two weeks. My eyes traveled up from her toes up to her head.  
  
"Oh really? Well, do you want to come in or not?" she asked, giggling.  
  
"Alright," I said walking into her bedroom-a place that I had been many  
  
times before. She pranced over to her unmade bed and then spritzed on some  
  
perfume from a pink bottle. She looked at me and stared for a few seconds.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Shut the door," she said. I walked over to the door and shut it.  
  
"I've never seen you in muggle clothes like that, you look good," she said walking over to me and stopping about a centimeter away from my face. She pulled the hood to my sweatshirt off my head and stared into my eyes.  
  
"Uhhh...thanks," I replied.  
  
She pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. What I liked about her was that she took control in situations like this. Most of the time I was the one who had to take control of the girl that I was with and it was nice when I was with her, even though she was a whore and a half.  
  
She ripped my sweatshirt over my head with my tee-shirt underneath and then slid my jeans off. Then she kissed my neck roughly, like an animal inside of her had taken over. I kissed her back with the same intensity and slowly, painstakingly took her nightie off. I knew this killed all the girls I was with and turned them on twice as much.  
  
I slid into her and we rocked together in a steady motion, with each move placing us nearer to our climax. She lightly touched my face as we did it and sent shivers through my body as I stared into her dark green eyes. I'll never forget the picture of her face that early morning, her flushed cheeks, her fiery eyes, her wild, tousled blonde hair.  
  
I felt a hot explosion running through my body that lasted for only a few seconds. I had climaxed and she collapsed on top of me, kissing my hair right above my forehead.  
  
"Wow..." was all she said.  
  
"Yeah..." I muttered as I pulled out of her and threw my clothes back on.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" she asked.  
  
"I would like to stay, but I've got some Head Boy crap to do. You know how it is," I said kissing her lightly.  
  
"Mmm hmm," she said.  
  
"I'll see you later, okay?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully," she said looking at me.  
  
Her stare was killer. She could look right through you with those piercing green eyes. She stared at me with an innocent look on her face.  
  
I felt sort of bad for leaving so soon and turned to leave. I remembered Hermione with that God damned coffee. I had to leave.or did I?  
  
As soon as I was going to turn the knob of the door I turned around saw her still staring at me. Fuck this, we were going to do it again. I just didn't give a fuck about anything else. I ran back to the bed and kissed her savagely, like I hadn't seen her in years.  
  
"This is the last time, I promise," I said in between kisses, gasping for air.  
  
"Yeah...definetely," she said breathily. Her nightgown was back on and I took the neckline of her black sex kitten dress and ripped it all the way down to the bottom. I was definitely making up for the two week period of getting no action. Screw that God damned bitch Hermione-I didn't need her.  
  
"Hey! That was my favorite nightie," she said, breaking away from me.  
  
"I'll buy you another one," I said, trying to breathe.  
  
I then returned to kissing her and then I slid in once again. We fell into a rhythm so fast. so into it, so...so full of fucking passion and lust. I had one of the most powerful orgasms in my life in that moment. She definitely did it for me in the bedroom.  
  
But, when she opened her mouth and you tried to have an intelligent conversation with her, it was practically impossible. I laid there next to her, staring at the ceiling, spacing out. I then remembered Hermione and that coffee. I wanted to go back up there to get it and I also wanted to see her. Wait, didn't I say that she was a bitch and that I didn't need her? I guess I just thought that in the heat of the moment. I didn't really mean it.  
  
I looked over at Pansy and noticed that she had her eyes closed. I watched her chest rise and fall from her breathing and noticed how beautiful her porcelain skin was. It was coated with a dewy film from what we were just doing and the sunlight was reflecting off of her skin. She was gorgeous.  
  
However, she was just plain dumb. That killed it for me-when I was with her, I couldn't talk about books I've read or ask her for help on Transfiguration homework. I couldn't ask her about her future, about her plans in life or about anything. Her main goal was probably to get married and pregnant.  
  
I wanted to get out of there. So, I put my clothes on again and told her that I had to leave. She nodded and I closed the door to her bedroom behind me.  
  
I was walking behind a couple and the guy had his arm around the girl's shoulder protectively and you could tell that he cared about her. Wait a fucking minute - blonde hair, tall and those gay fucking Puma sneakers. It was definitely Blaise.  
  
"Hey Zabini! Wait up!" I yelled.  
  
"Dray...What up?" he asked, turning around.  
  
I wanted to kick the shit out of him right now for being with another girl. He was with Hermione a few hours ago, but now he was with Gabriella Mingione, (pronounced minge-ee-own-ee) an Italian transfer student from two years ago. She was pretty, but that still didn't mean that he should be fucking around like this.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. What about you?" I replied.  
  
"Nothing really. Just hanging around with Gabriella, if you get my drift," he said when Gabriella hit him in the side.  
  
"Mmm hmm. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later," I replied icily.  
  
"Something the matter Dray?" he asked.   
  
"No, I just gotta be somewhere," I said. "Alright, bye," he said.  
  
I walked away, trying my hardest to contain the anger running through me. He was playing Hermione for a fool. When I saw them last night she seemed to be so in love with him. I guess he had other shit on his mind besides her. What a bastard.  
  
I walked through the painting and then walked to the main staircase. I saw fucking Pothead and Weasel. I didn't need this crap right now.  
  
"Well, well, well. Isn't it the amazing bouncing ferret?" Potter said to me.  
  
"Fuck you and stay out of my way before I turn you into an amazing fucking worm, asshole," I said.  
  
"Get over yourself, Malfoy," they replied.  
  
"Can't you find anything better to do?" I asked. I could tell that they were  
  
searching for a reply.  
  
"Well, apparently not. So stay the hell away from me," I replied and then walked away. I made my way to the Head Boy/Girl dorms.  
  
"Pixie Dust," I told the portrait and it opened. I walked inside and saw Hermione on the floor eating and doing schoolwork. She looked so innocent and I felt bad about the whole Blaise thing.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hey Draco," she said.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, your coffee is over there if you still want it. Where did you go?" she asked.  
  
"Nowhere, I went for walk," I lied.  
  
"Oh," she said. "Mmm hmm," I replied.  
  
I walked over to the table and grabbed my coffee. My favorite-French Vanilla, how did she know? Hmmm.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked.  
  
"Shoot," she replied.  
  
"Are you and Blaise together?" I asked, nervous of what she was going to say.  
  
"Mmmm.maybe. I really like him, Draco and I think that he likes me too," she  
  
said, her eyes sparkling. Damn. I couldn't tell her now. Should I though? God damn. This was confusing.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just wondering," I said vaguely, hopefully she would just let it go.  
  
"No, there must've been a reason. Tell me," she said. Damn, she was smart. Well, smarter than Pansy.  
  
"Uhhh... I don't think I should tell you," I said. God damn it...Fuck fuck fuck...I didn't want to get involved with this.  
  
"Tell me! Come on!" she said.  
  
"Uhhh.fine. I saw Blaise leaving here last night and I figured that you and him...well you know. Not that it's any of my business. He didn't see me though. This morning I went down into the Slytherin dungeons to see my friends and I saw him with his arm around Gabriella Mingione. They seemed really into each other and he told me that they just did shit together. I'm sorry," I said.  
  
A dull blank look came across her eyes and she collapsed into my arms shaking like a leaf. She wasn't crying, but you could tell that she was devastated. It was a sight that I almost couldn't take. With her head on my chest, I let a small tear roll down my cheek - one that she would never, ever  
  
see.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
The news of Blaise and that girl hit me like a ton of bricks. Even though I didn't want to admit that I liked him before, I definitely had feelings for him.  
  
I remember just collapsing into Draco's arms, not being able to do anything but stay there in his arms. I was too angry to cry. That mother fucker didn't deserve my tears.  
  
I knew that I shouldn't have gone all the way with him and that I shouldn't have trusted him since I didn't know him very well. I'm so...so...so stupid.  
  
What I remember most of those moments I spent with Draco was the smell of him. The smell of him was so intoxicating, so warm, so safe. He smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. (a/n-- I wanna taste that!! hahah lmao) I closed my eyes and took in the smell off of his black sweater. I stared up into his icy blue eyes searching for answers but, I didn't find any.  
  
I just got up from the floor where I was sitting with him and laid down on the couch. For the first time in my life, I seriously didn't know what to do with myself.  
  
I stared at the ceiling and then shut my eyes, hoping that when I opened them it would all be just a dream, that it would just all go away. His voice opened my eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
"I guess, but I can't believe that I gave myself to him like that though," I said. "Me either," he said under his breath.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing...nothing..." he said.  
  
What the hell was that supposed to mean?  
  
"I think I'm going to go lay down. I'll see you later," I said.  
  
"Alright. Call me if you need anything," he replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks so much," I said walking away.  
  
"No problem," he said.  
  
I walked down my hallway and opened the door to my bedroom. I looked inside at the unmade bed where Blaise was laying beside me just a few hours ago. I wanted to burn that God damned bed. I ripped the sheets and covers off of it and sat down at the edge of the bed and sank down to the floor, the white down blanket wrapped around my shoulders.  
  
I couldn't believe that he did this to me. What a bastard. I remember falling asleep, dreaming of a man on a white horse coming to take me from the top of a castle prison like Rapunzel. But, in the dream I could never see his face. Just as the knight who was coming to rescue me was about to  
  
turn around so I could see his face, I was jerked out of the dream by a knock on the door.  
  
"Uh...Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"Me, Draco," he said.  
  
"Oh, hi. Come in," I said.  
  
He opened the doorknob slowly and then he walked in. God, he looked hot. His hair was all messed up and the longer pieces were falling in front of his face. Wow.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said.  
  
"I'm alright," I said shaking my head.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here," he said.  
  
"What?!" I asked.  
  
"You heard me, let's get out of here," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the floor.  
  
"Where are we going, Draco?" I asked, looking out the window to notice that it was pitch black outside.  
  
"Don't worry, just follow me," he said, pulling me along into the dark night.  
  
//---  
I hope that you all liked it. Now please please review. The faster you  
review, the faster I post.  
Yes I'm evil, but I would like at least 70 reviews before I keep  
going. Remember, if you review you  
might get a shout out in the beginning of the next chapter. That's if  
you review. Hehehe. Thankz.  
  
xoxo, tinkerbelle 


	7. This Is What Dreams Are Made Of, Right?

//----Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry that this took so long to get out to you all.  I know that I didn't get enough reviews, but maybe this time you will for me. Please! Its all I ask.  Tell me what you think, because it helps me to be a better writer.   Well I hope that you like this chapter. The first song in here (in italics) is "What Dreams Are Made Of" by Paolo and Isabella.  You can download it on Kazaa.  The second song is "My Immortal" By Evanescence.  It's a beautiful song and I hope that you either buy the cd or download the song.  Its really one of the best songs I have ever heard. Btw,  I don't have time to mention all of you reviewers and answer your questions if you had any.  I promise that I will in the next chapter.  Anyway, on with the story!

I felt his cold, soft hand pull me further into the darkness. I remember trying to get him to stop, to explain what he was doing, but after trying several times I gave up and followed him. I also followed him because I needed a break from my thoughts of Blaise and my problems with him. We walked through his bedroom and out to his terrace, which was larger than mine. A broom stood at the corner and a black chaise lounge was off to one side.  


"I just wanted to take you here to show you what I see at night. To see the stars, to get away from everything. To try to take your mind off my prick of a cousin," he said staring at the night sky. 

"Thanks. I needed it," I said looking at him. 

"I know," he replied quietly.

  
"Did you know that there is a constellation named Draco that is in the shape of a snake?" I said, thanking myself for studying the stars all those nights. 

"I know, my mom named me after it. She loves the stars. I just can never find it," he said. 

"I see it now. You don't?" I asked.

 "No," he said with a quizzical look on his face. I got up off the chaise lounge and stood behind him. I grabbed his right arm and pointed his arm in the direction of the constellation. 

"You see it?" I asked. 

"Yeah, wow. I didn't know that it was that one," he said turning around and staring at me. I thought for a second that he might have kissed me, but he broke the gaze and stared towards his broomstick.  


"Uh...You want to go for a ride?" he said motioning towards the broom. 

"No thank you. I'm afraid," I said looking at my shoes and then back up towards the night sky.

"Wow. Miss Perfect afraid of a damn broom. Who would have guessed?" he said sarcastically. 

"Fine, I'll go," I said, trying not to show how afraid I really was.

"Good," he said. 

He grabbed the broom and mumbled a spell that made it turn on. He got on and motioned for me to sit behind him. I put one leg over the broom and grabbed his back to help me on. His muscles rippled under my touch. He was well toned from years of Quidditch. 

His heel kicked off at the ground and we were off. We flew steadily faster around the school and then over the roof. I felt so free, so alive and safe at the same time. 

"This is...beautiful," I whispered in his ear. 

"I know," he said softly turning his head to face me.

  
_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shinning so bright...  
  
_He flew over by the Quidditch pitches and we flew around by the field with my grip on his waist becoming tighter as he flew faster. Everything in my life seemed so far away in these few moments and nothing mattered to me. I didn't care that I no longer talked to Harry or Ron, about Blaise or that stupid bet I had with Lavender and Ginny. Everything seemed so pointless, so worthless and so out of touch with what I was feeling at that moment. 

  
_And when I see you smile I go...oh...oh...oh...  
I would never want to miss this...  
In my heart I know what this is...  
  
_I felt us slow down and then stop in midair. He stared up at the sky, his silvery blonde hair reflecting the moonlight that shone on it. He was simply beautiful. Everything about him was perfect-his face, his body, his entire being was without flaw. 

  
"I see the constellation," he said.

"I see it too. Tonight the sky is beautiful," I replied. 

"Now you know how I see it when I'm up here," he said. 

"It's definitely different," I said. Then he flew down about three feet off the ground. He stared into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, but his face was so needy, so loving and caring.  
  
_This is what dreams are made of...  
I've got somewhere I belong...  
I've got somebody to love…_

_This is what dreams...are made of…_

_  
_Just then, I realized what was going on in my life. I had just found the person that I cared about was cheating on me and I was kissing _Malfoy_ of all people. The one that was a prat to me over damned McGonagall catching us. This was stupid. I also didn't want my heart broken again.  So,  I pulled away.

  
"I'm sorry...I just can't...can't do this," I said, trying to hold back tears because I wanted him so badly, but I just couldn't. I hopped off the broom and ran off into the darkness, trying to find my way back to the castle.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*  
  
I watched her leave, watched her run away. Just as I had just watched her so many times before and it seemed to me that all I was going to be doing was _watching_ her. 

I flew angrily up into the night air, trying to release all of the emotions that had built up in the last few moments. I flew faster in those seconds then I ever have in my entire life playing Quidditch. I let the anger and hurt flow freely then, just screaming at the sky for letting this happen to me. 

I flew past the Quidditch pitch and saw damned Ron Weasley and that girl...what was her name? Lavender. That was it. Ugh. He made me sick - him and that damned saint who could do no wrong, Potter. Or Pothead as I liked to call him because he was a well known stoner boy now.  
  
At that moment I hated her. I hated Hermione with every damn fiber of my being - for teasing me and leading me on when she knew full well that she wasn't going to follow through. What a fucking prude bitch. 

And, as hard as it is for me to admit, I was stupid for thinking that she would - with me. After that whole thing with McGonagall I guess she hated me. God fucking damn it. Why the hell was I such a prat? Oh wait, I remember. I'm Lucius Malfoy's son.  I have been raised to be like this all my life.  I was beaten from the time I was seven. I remember the first time he hit me. And, although I was spoiled by my mother I never felt complete. I guess that I was just trying to find that in her. 

Why do I always have to build these walls so high around me? I wonder...  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
I went through the doors into the castle and bumped into something. It was a tall, muscular figure, but I couldn't see who it was because my eyes were blurry from crying. I sank down to the floor and prayed to the Gods that it wasn't Blaise.  
  
  


"Hermione?" a soft voice asked me. 

"Yeah?" I said, wiping my eyes and then glancing up - it was Harry. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said letting out a small laugh. 

"No, you aren't. What happened?" he asked. It surprised me that he still cared. He sat on the floor next to me. 

"Nothing," I said staring at the floor. 

"Well, I'm still here for you when and if you want to tell me what happened," he said. 

"Thanks," I said softly and then wiped my eyes again. 

"I must look so pathetic right now," I said, laughing to myself. 

"No, you don't. You look beautiful as always," he said. I shot him a glare. 

"Don't start that crap now, Harry," I said. 

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just stating the truth," he replied. Good reply. Nice save, Harry. 

"Do you want to go back to your room?" he asked me. I nodded yes and he got up from off the ground, helping me up. I stared into his deep eyes. They were full of truth and understanding.

  
"Thank you," I said. 

"For what? I was just being a friend," he said.  

"Well, thank you for being my friend, Harry," I replied. 

"No problem," he said, motioning for me to link arms with him. I did gratefully, thankful that I had someone on my side for once.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*  
  
I sat cold and alone on the terrace on that chaise lounge that Hermione had been sitting on just about an hour ago. 

Why was I such a dick? Was I even wrong? I don't know and frankly I don't give a damn. She doesn't _deserve_ my anger - the little bitch. Screw her - I didn't need her. 

Who the hell am I turning into? Some pussy whipped bitch? I don't think so. Me, getting upset over a damned prude Gryff? Screw that. 

I grabbed a key out of the pocket of my trousers and walked inside and over to my bedstand. I put the key in the lock and opened the door. 

I pulled out a glass and some vodka. I poured a shot and knocked it back. It burned in the back of my throat, but I didn't care. I wanted to get drunk or at least relieve the anger building inside. I poured another shot and drank it, but this time it didn't burn as much. It actually felt kind of good. 

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and saw how I had changed. I looked older than I appeared. I could pass for 20 or 22. I looked into my own eyes and saw pain mixed with anger. Why did my life have to be so fucked up?  
  
_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase...  
_  
For the first time in my life I realized what a pathetic loser I really was. Sure, people thought I was a sex God and maybe I was, but I don't feel complete. It's sort of like something is missing in my life. I never had any true friends unless you count Crabbe and Goyle, but they moved away to Durmstrang right after fourth year. 

I poured some more vodka into the shot glass and drank it. I felt more relaxed, more free after that last shot. My emotions poured out and flowed freely within my mind, just letting me have some peace and let me think for myself. It felt good. 

That vodka bottle was looking more and more enticing by the moment. I took out three more shot glasses and filled them all up in a row. I drank them all fast, and my head felt like it was going to float off. 

I didn't need that damned bitch Hermione - all I needed was that bottle of vodka and some time to myself.  
  
/*/*/*/*  
  
Harry held my hand, which I knew was shaking, in a calm way-not pressuring me to do anything, but just be his friend. That's all I wanted. 

We reached the portrait of the mermaid and I whispered "Pixie Dust" to it and walked inside. Harry looked uncomfortable and I kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you," I said quietly. 

"It was nothing," he said. 

"You are such a good friend. I don't know how I could've ever doubted you," I said. 

But, then, at that moment, I remembered him jumping me and kissing me. I pushed the memory out of my thoughts.  


"You deserve a good friend, Hermione," he replied. 

"Thanks. Same for you," I said. There was an awkward pause and I stared into his eyes.  


"Goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast. Please, please don't tell anyone about this," I said. 

"I won't. It's not my information to tell. Sweet dreams," he said, turning around and walking away. 

I watched his long stride, his black hair, his broad shoulders and noticed how much he had changed as well. He was so calm and collected. He never really lost his temper and gave great advice. 

Hermione, don't fall for him. You can't. You just can't. Go to bed and think things through. My problem is being so impulsive and never thinking about anything. This time I'm going to do it right. 

I walked into my room, jumped on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

/*/*/*/*

I woke up that morning with a wicked hangover, and pulled the curtains shut to try and get some sleep.  But then I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7:45, and that I had fifteen minutes to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and then that meeting after.  I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with water.  I had small dark circles around my eyes, and I noticed that I had a cut on the side of my hand.  I looked over to the bedstand and saw that a broken shot glass was on the floor.  I guess that's what I cut my hand on last night when I passed out.  I ran over to my closet and threw on my robes.   I grabbed my books and started the walk down to the Great Hall. 

I sat down at my table, and poured a cup of coffee, and grabbed a roll.  Blaise sat down next to me, and I knew something was up by the look on his face.

"Dray, looks like you had a rough night last night? Were you with Parkinson?  She can do that to you," He said laughing.

"No.  I don't want to talk about it.  I have the worst headache ever, and I forgot that damned spell.  Do you know it?"  I asked.

"Yeah, you say 'alcoolico bevuto' and flick your wand over your head. This spell has got me through some tough hangovers, it works really well,"  He replied.  

"Thanks," I said and then performed the spell.  It worked, just as he said it was.  I tried eating, and noticed Granger over at the Gryff's table, and I watched her stare aimlessly out the window, sitting next to Potter.  Potter?!  I thought that she hated him.  Guess not.   She played with a curl by her face, and she looked so beautiful doing that.  I finished my roll and coffee, and looked out at the lake, watching the Sun reflect off the water.  A voice ripped me out of my daydreams.

"Students! Students!  May I have your attention?"  Dumbledore said standing up.  The whole hall quieted down.

"All seventh years stay at the Great Hall after breakfast, for an important meeting," he said, and all of the younger students left.   We all moved up to the front, and I stared out of the window, trying not to pay attention.

"I made all of you stay, to explain about your seventh year trip.  It isn't really a trip, students.  It is an adventure, that will test you to your limits.  One that will hopefully teach you lessons that will help you live your lives outside of Hogwarts.  You will be partnered up, and sent somewhere with that partner. You will be staying at this place for two months, with your partner.  You will not be able to use magic, and you will only be able to bring minimal clothing and a toothbrush.  You will be leaving tomorrow.  Be ready by eight in the morning.  See you all then,"  He said and turned, walking away, and leaving us all to talk.

"What the hell was that?"  Blaise whispered.

"I have no fucking clue," I replied.  I watched everyone around me, talking about what this trip was going to be like, and who they were going to be partnered with.   This was so fucking stupid.  I wanted to get away, but now I was probably going to be stuck with fucking Neville Longbottom for this trip.  Or maybe, just maybe, it will turn out to be something that I would never, ever expect.

//---------

I hope that you liked this chapter, and that you will review for me.  Please, please please!!!! I really appreciate it.   I would hope for 80 reviews by the next chapter.  PLEASE its all I ask!!  Thanks. 

xoxo, tinkerbelle


	8. Frozen

//---hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to get out to you, but I've been going through a lot lately, and I have been on an extended vacation, without a computer.  Also, a lot has gone on in my personal life, going through a breakup, and everything else that goes on with that.  Well, I hope that you like this chapter.  I worked on it for awhile.  And don't forget to review.  Thanks to my reviewers. I can't believe that I have 83 reviews. 3 more than what I asked. Thank you so much.  It actually made me feel better from what I was going through.  Pathetic, yes.  I know. Haha.  Well here are the shoutouts.

Dracosgirl—Thank you so much.  I don't know about this being a great story, but I try.  And for Draco and Hermione to work it all out, even I'm not so sure about it. 

Flutterby—Thank you so much.  I love how readers like you analyze my story.  I love how it makes people think.  And I also like the complicated relationships in my story.  But don't worry, it will all get sorted out in the end.  I also hope it was worth the wait.

Qiana Elfsong- Thank you so much.  And yes you are right.  Something  very trippy is about to happen. Hehe.

Erica—Thanks. I hope you got my email.

I LeAeNa SeRpEnTiS I—I liked your review a lot.  Draco and Hermione are a lot like me and an exboyfriend were.  That's how I got the inspiration. Haha. Plz review again.

disturbed*black*cat*raven—Thanks for your review.  I hope im not in deep shit with you for making you wait so long.  I'm soo sorry lol. Well I hope it was worth the wait.

Serpent Du Feu—Thanks again for reviewing.  You will just have to wait and see who gets partnered up with who. Hehee.  Yes, I am evil, but theres nothing you can do about it.

Skadonnelly— I'm glad you reviewed.  All I am going to say for your review is maybe. Hehee.

And an extra thanks to my other reviewers, Natasha, I love draco, Draco is hot, luv p, mel, and jess.   A major thanks to my beta reader, Beau Porteur de Diamant.  Anyways, on with the story. 

/*/*/*/*/

  
"Oh, Hermione! I wonder what this is going to be like with a partner. I wonder who mine is going to be!" Lavender said in a fit of excitement. This girl really needs to know when to chill out. 

"Yeah, I don't know," I said dully, looking at Harry and rolling my eyes. I saw him stifle a laugh. 

"Oh! Did I tell you about last night with Ron?" she asked me. 

"No…Tell me," I said, wanting to know what my ex-best friend was doing late at night and to see if he was a man whore. Ha, ha. 

"Well, I was sitting in the common room last night, watching the fire and he came and sat down next to me. We started talking and he asked me to go for a walk. We went over to the Quidditch pitches and well..." she trailed off. Oh, geez, her and Ron screwing by the pitches--what a wonderful vision for my developing psyche.  
  
"Really? Wow. We are getting around, aren't we?" I said. 

"Yeah, definitely. What about Ginny? I haven't seen her in awhile," Lavender replied. 

"She's going out with Seamus Finnigan. Didn't you know? Or at least see them kissing or holding hands in the hallway?" I asked her.

"Really? Interesting. Last month she could barely talk about kissing a guy. I'm happy for her though, she deserved it. I wonder if she even thinks about what we told her before, about how she shouldn't be so tense around guys," she said.

"Obviously," I said tensely, pissed at her stupidity. She could be so dumb sometimes and it just ticked me off.

  
"I'm going upstairs to pack for tomorrow. I'll see you all tomorrow," I said, walking towards the exit. 

I walked the long way to my room, watching the lake through the many widows that lined the corridor that I was on. I finally got to the portrait of the mermaid and told her the password. She let me in and I threw my bag on the floor and grabbed out my backpack. I threw four tee-shirts, a sweatshirt and sweatpants, two bras and two pairs of undies, two pairs of shorts, a pair of jeans, a black bikini, my toothbrush and toothpaste and some lip gloss, not knowing where the hell we were going to go. Plus they also said minimal clothing, so I figured this is what I was going to need. 

I looked out of my terrace and saw that the last Quidditch game before us seventh years were going was Slytherin verses Gryffindor and figured that I might as well go and watch since I had nothing better to do.

  
The game had already started and I walked to the pitches and got a seat next to Ginny and Seamus. They were acting very much as a couple and I suddenly felt very lonely. I stared at the sky to see Draco and Harry racing for the snitch. I was torn between who I wanted to do better, but it really didn't matter to me in the end.

  
"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy race for the snitch! It looks like Draco is in front of Potter! God damn it!! Come on Harry!! Uhh…Sorry Professor, right. Captain and Seeker Draco Malfoy catches the Snitch! Slytherin wins the final match before the seventh years leave for their trip," Lee Jordan said the last part with disappointment because Gryffindor lost. 

But, I couldn't help but feeling a small jump in my stomach when I heard that Draco had won, but I tried to get rid of these feelings for him. I watched him fly around with a smile on his face with his teammates and then fly down to Pansy Parkinson and kiss her. My heart sunk and I looked up to Harry and gave him a small smile. 

I walked off out of the pitches and went down by the lake. I sat down by one of the trees and put a warming charm on as I watched the sun set, on this cold November night. I watched the golden reflections dance on the cold water and stared at the school that I had called home for so long.

  
After about a half hour of deep thought about my life, about Harry and Draco, my friends, everything the warming spell started to wear off, and I felt the cold biting into my robes, it was dark. I got up and turned around and saw a figure in black, presumably his robes, start walking towards me. I noticed the blonde hair and that it had to be a guy. My heart jumped as I thought it was Draco, but then an overwhelming feel of dread washed over me when I noticed that it was Blaise. 

He had a scowl on his face worse than I could have ever imagined and he looked ready to kill. And he was looking at me. I suddenly felt scared and I wanted to leave, but I was stuck to that spot and I couldn't move.

  
"Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?" he said, his voice full of anger.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, scared out of my mind. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you holding hands with Potter, you ugly mudblood," he spat. 

"You have no right to say shit to me, Blaise. You were the one who cheated on me, remember?" I said, trying to sound stronger than I felt. 

"Who told you that?" he asked venomously. 

"None of your fucking business, asshole," I replied. 

"Oh really," he said, the scowl on his face becoming more frightening by the moment. 

He walked closer, scaring the hell out of me because we were alone and that I had no one to come and save me. He took a step closer and was an inch from my face. He hit me straight in the jaw and I felt a crack resound though my body, followed by immense pain. I was still frozen to the spot. I was so scared. I couldn't run, couldn't scream, couldn't fight, couldn't cry.

  
"Going to say anything, mudblood?" he asked. I didn't reply. He grabbed my face and kissed me, a hard, painful kiss--not one filled with love, but with hate and anger. The pain in my jaw grew. I knew at that moment he was going to rape me. I felt it in his touch, I felt it within my soul. 

I knew I had to do something, but I was so frozen it felt like I was drifting out of time and watching this happen from afar. I slowly grabbed my wand from my robe without him noticing. I did the first thing that came to mind. I pointed my wand at him.

  
_"Immobulous!"_ And he froze. It was his turn to be frozen. I stared at his frozen form and held my jaw. I saw blood in the snow and noticed that my lip and part of my jaw was bleeding. I walked away and into the castle, trying to find my way back to my room through blurry, crying eyes. It was dinner time, but I wasn't hungry. I couldn't eat. I felt like I had no one to turn to and I didn't feel like turning him in. I didn't have the strength.

I laid down on my bed and stared out the ceiling and cried my eyes out. I was so drained, so tired of everything going on in my life. I had never felt so alone before, ever. 

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost ten. I decided to fall asleep and maybe, just maybe it would all go away when I woke up.

  
/*/*/*/*/*

  
I don't know what came over me, but after I had won the Quidditch game I flew down to Pansy and kissed her. I was in the mood to get some action from her and I figured that would make her want to shag. 

After the game I walked back to her room and we put a silencing charm on her bed and pulled the curtains around us so that her stupid little roommates wouldn't find us. 

We had amazing sex, unlike anyone else I had ever had. She was amazing. In bed. That's it. Which isn't so great for me because I would think she would be a good girlfriend because we would be the King and Queen of Slytherin. Well, I guess I can't help it that she's not so…intellectual. 

I realized that she was asleep and I decided to leave. I still had to pack for tomorrow, so I scribbled her a small note and left it on her bed stand. 

I walked out into the hallway and up the silent and dark staircase up to my room and threw whatever was in my drawers into a muggle gym bag. 

I walked over to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. The long nights were wearing on my face. I looked really pale and bags were under my eyes. 

Sometimes, I just wish that I didn't have to drink my life away. Maybe things would be better if I didn't drink. However, it really isn't my fault that my father still beats me and that my mother doesn't really like me either. 

I just want someone to love and maybe I see that in the girls I sleep with. Momentary love. But, what I really need is a love that is built to last, someone that will help me survive because I don't think I can last much longer in this life of mine.

  
/*/*/*/

  
I woke up to the sound of my muggle alarm clock beeping that it was seven AM. I groaned and rolled over, turning it off, and trying to ignore the pain in my jaw. 

I got up and walked into the shower. I let the shower steam up before I got in and slipped out of my nightie, feeling the soft pink silk run down my legs as I slid it off. 

I stepped into the white marble shower, letting the water fall all around me. I looked into the mirror that was in the shower and I swore for a second that I saw Draco's sad, passionate and beautiful face.

  
_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
_  
_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that   
Just like you are taking over... _

  
I turned away for the mirror and shook my head in disbelief. Then I looked back in the mirror and saw my own reflection staring back at me. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

I washed my long hair, my face and my body and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom and bumped right into Malfoy. Oh, bloody hell.

  
"Watch where you are going, bitch," he said coldly. I couldn't take everyone being so mean to me. I couldn't take the torture. And the attempted rape last night didn't help. I just started crying right there, not giving a crap if he was there or not. And my jaw hurt so bad I was shaking.

  
"What the hell happened to you, Granger?" he asked me. "Nothing," I said and put my hand on my jaw and ran away to my room. 

I stripped the towel off and got dressed in a pair of black Juicy Couture sweatpants and a plain white Gap long sleeve tee-shirt. I put a drying spell on my hair and fingered the soft waves. (a/n don't you wish that we had this! Less time blowing out your hair!! lol) I set it with a soft hairspray and threw the bottle in my backpack. I put on some of the Philosophy Kiss Me lip gloss on, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door, putting my sneakers on as I was walking.

  
I walked down to the Great Hall and saw other people that had gotten there before me, talking to their friends and dragging huge suitcases. So much for minimal packing. I walked up to Harry and Ron.

  
"Hey Harry...Ron," I said. "I thought that you hated us, Hermione," he replied. 

"Shut up, Ron. I don't anymore," I said. 

"Well, I'm glad you are back. I missed you, Mione," Ron replied.

"Enough with the sentimental crap. You all ready for this 'adventure'?" I asked. 

"I hope so. Mum's worried sick," Ron replied. 

"Oh, she'll be fine, Ron," Harry said. 

"I suppose," he replied. Dumbledore was trying to get our attention.

  
"Students!! I see everyone is here bright and early as I requested. Thank you all. Now, would all of you walk up to the four classmates at the front of your tables in each of your respective houses to get a number and for them to go through your bag. You may all go now," he said. 

I thought that this was very strange and I had heard of this elusive trip that many other students had gone on before us and we couldn't get any of them to talk about it. I wonder why. Now, I think I know. 

I walked over to the crowd and I picked the shortest line, Lee Jordan's. I waited my turn and walked up to him.

  
"Hey Mione. Just let me look through your bag and give you your number," he said. 

"No problem," I replied and handed him my backpack. 

He looked through my clothes and pulled out my lip gloss and one tee-shirt. 

"You can only have what's in here. I'll make sure that the stuff I took out will get back to your room. Now…um…right. I have to put a charm on you, so you won't get your…you know," he said blushing. 

"My period?" I said, laughing. 

"Yeah," he replied. He took his wand and placed it over my stomach.

_"Nino no mas,_" he whispered and I felt a cold surge through my body and as quickly as it came on it went away.

  
"There you go," he gave me a small piece of parchment with the number 73 on it. I walked back to Harry and Ron. 

"What number did you get?" I asked. 

"Twenty-two," Harry said. 

"Forty-seven," Ron said.

 "Seventy-three," I replied.

 "I wonder what the hell this means," Ron said. 

"I have no idea," I replied.

 "Well, you should know, Miss Head Girl," Harry said, laughing. 

"Shut the hell up, Harry," I said sarcastically. We were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice once again.

  
"Now, does everyone have a number?" Dumbledore said. No one replied that they did not, so he continued. 

"Well, as you will see there are four doors behind me which you have never seen here before. That is because they will only be here for the moments that you are here. You will leave your wand in the room. You will receive directions. They will take you to your destination. Be safe. Promise me. And do not forget to have fun," he said. 

This was getting very strange. We all rushed up to the front of the room, me to my Gryffindor door and everyone else to their doors. 

I watched Draco drag his feet and walk slowly to the back of the line. Even though he looked tired, he was still angelic. He had the looks of a fallen angel. Fallen, for sure. 

My gaze was ripped away from him by Harry tapping me on the shoulder to let me know that it was my turn to go in the door. I made sure, slow steps to the door and touched the doorknob.

  
//--im goin to end it here. haha jk, im not that mean. 

  
I walked into what seemed like a beautiful closet and shut the door behind me. The walls were glowing a soft gold and there were lights slowly moving along it. A soft, gentle voice came out from nowhere.

  
"Hermione Granger. Number Seventy Three. A smart one you are, brave as well. We will give you more of a challenge. Yes, we will. Please take the pamphlet off of the floor," the voice said. 

This was freaking the hell out of me. I didn't see anything on the floor before, but there was a small stack of papers on the floor and I bent down to pick them up. The second I touched them everything faded to black…..

//----well I hope that you liked it.  Sorry it took so long for me to get it out, but I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! You know how much it means to me.   I know that this chapter was a little dark, but it fit my mood when I was writing it, after the whole horrible breakup crap that I have been going through.  Enough about me lol.  90 reviews before I continue!  All you have to do is click the little button…………

xoxo, 

Tinkerbelle


	9. Taken To Another World

Hey everyone! First of all I wanted to say how sorry I am for not giving you a chapter for almost two months. I know, I'm terrible, and I hope that you all forgive me. I went on vacation to Europe for three weeks and didn't have a computer for most of the time. Then school started once again, and I've been really consumed by schoolwork. This is a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to give SOMETHING to you. You have all been so awesome with the reviews!! 108!! I'm really impressed. Thanks so much. This time I haven't enough time to do my shoutouts because I actually wanted to get this out as fast as I could. I hope that this was worth the wait. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
/*/*/*/*  
  
I felt my eyes start to open, and I felt I was face down on something that was rough. And it was hot, very hot. I tried to move a little, but I was stiff from staying in that position for what seemed like a long time. I moved my hands along the ground, and knew instantly that it was sand. I rolled over, and squinted, my eyes trying desperately to get used to the blaring midday sun. After a couple of seconds, I looked around, and saw that it was a deserted island. The place was littered with palm trees, rocks, and sand. No one else was there from what I saw. I got up, and walked around for a little bit, seeing my gym bag on a far side of one huge rock. I walked over to it, and picked it up. Looking out onto the horizon, something caught my eye.   
  
It was black and white, and I walked closer, and I noticed that it was a girl. I ran to her side, and she was still asleep it seemed, as I was just a couple of seconds ago. She was facing down, and I turned her slowly over. Oh holy fuck. It was Hermione. I didn't know what to do, so I just grabbed my bag and ran away down the beach. I had no idea what was going to happen, spending two whole fucking months with her. The one I was in love with, no matter how much I wanted to deny myself that fact. Dumbledore must have put us together because of that, or just because we are head boy and girl together. I walked down the shore, collecting my thoughts, and thinking about what I was supposed to do with her. For what seemed like the millionth time in my life, I had no fucking clue what I was living for.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*  
  
I woke to the soft sounds of ocean waves breaking against a shore. I was really confused as to where I was, and tried to move, though my whole body ached. I turned around and sat up slowly, and covered my eyes while they got used to the bright sun. I was at a god damned beach. I stretched, and then got up and looked around. Wasn't I supposed to have a partner? Where the hell were they? I didn't see anyone around. It felt about a hundred degrees outside, and I had on long pants and a long sleeve teeshirt. I ripped my shirt off, and my pants off, seeing that I was alone and that I had nothing to be embarrassed about. I saw the water was a beautiful crystal blue, and decided that I might as well get a little wet. I ran into the breaking surf, and swam around before deciding that I should have a look around this place. I had never felt so free before in my life, knowing that if anyone was there I would be fully mortified if anyone saw me in a wet white bra and white undies. As I was walking up the beach, I saw my bag, and ran over to it and picked it up. I slung it over my shoulder and continued to walk. It was beautiful, wherever I was. I looked at all the palm trees, and up at the mountain covered with trees. It was something that I would always remember. I kept walking, and saw something bobbing in the water. I looked closer and saw that it looked very pale in color. Oh my God. It was Draco. Fuck fuck fuck. Just my luck. I really didn't know what to do, so I just stood there, kind of frozen.  
  
"Fuck!" I heard him say, and had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Well, well, well. Isn't it our luck?" I said to him from the shore.  
  
"Shut the hell - nice outfit, Granger," He said sarcastically, with his trademark smirk. Oh my god. I remembered I took all of my clothes off and was only wearing a soaking wet white bra and undies. Fuck. I covered myself the best that I could, embarassed beyond belief.  
  
"What does it matter now, I've already gotten a taste of you, and it wasn't that great," He said. His words cut like a thousand knives, but I wouldn't let it show.  
  
"Like you were so great. Sorry to disappoint you, but I've had better," I lied.   
  
"I highly doubt it," He replied. And he knew he was right, that was what killed me.  
  
"Think whatever you want, Malfoy. I really don't give a crap. I'm going to try and find a place to sleep for tonight, and maybe find something to eat. I'm going to try to survive, and not just sit on my ass, like you," I said, turning on my heel and walking in the direction from where I just came.  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
I watched her leave again. Just as I had watched her so many times before. Her beautiful form slowly fading away from me, I walked out of the surf, and shook the water out of my hair. I grabbed my bag and decided to follow her, not letting her know how I felt, but just to get another glimpse. I walked along the shoreline, following her footsteps in the sand. As I was drifting away in my thoughts, a bloodcurdling scream brought me to my senses. It was her. I dropped my bag in the sand, and ran towards her. Then I stopped, and thought for a second. Maybe she would know that I cared if I came running after her like a senseless bastard. But then again, maybe she was really hurt and needed my help. Then it would be my fucking fault that she died or something. Oh fuck it, I'll just go after her. Maybe I could be her knight in fucking shining armor. Ha ha ha. I walked at a fast pace to where I heard the scream, and I saw her waiting there, staring in my direction, arms crossed and feet tapping. Shit. She got me.  
  
"I thought that you would've been here sooner. I could have been dead, and it would have been all of your fault," She paused. "So, you do care, don't you?" She asked.  
  
"I never said I cared. I just didn't want Dumbledore on my ass if anything happened to you, that's all," I replied.  
  
"Sure, sure," She said, smirking at me.  
  
"Whatever," I said.  
  
"Actually, I needed your help with something, and I didn't feel like walking all of the way down the beach to ask your sorry ass," She replied.  
  
"OoO, now that you put it that way, I really want to help you now," I said with a fake smile.  
  
"Shut up. Now if you want to eat, you'll help me. You need to pick me up so that I can grab those coconuts. Because I would eventually like to eat, you know," She said sarcastically. She was getting quite the mouth on her. I was impressed.  
  
"Fine," I picked her up and she grabbed a coconut and threw it to the floor. She reached and threw down three more. She got down from my arms and went over to a pointy rock to break them open. She was so naturally beautiful. I loved watching her muscles flex, her hair swing in the breeze, her legs walk. I know I might sound like a stalker and all, but I'm not. I just appreciate beauty when I see it. After trying to break the coconut open for about fifteen minutes, she cursed and then looked up at me.  
  
"Want some help?" I said smirking.  
  
"Does it look like I want you to help me?" She replied.  
  
"Yes," I said laughing.  
  
"Ugh, fine," She said and motioned me to come over. I grabbed the coconut and threw it on the rock. It cracked right in half.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Not so tough after all, Granger," I said.  
  
"That's only because I already did all the hard work on that one," She said with a nasty look on her face.  
  
"Fine, give me the other ones," I said, and she handed one to me. I threw it again, and it cracked once more, same for the other one. She looked pissed.  
  
"Good job. Now we can divide these up equally and we can eat I guess," She said. She looked down in the sand and picked up a flat, pointy rock. She cut out a huge piece of coconut, almost savagely; and this animal sort of act was so magnetic to me that I wanted to take her, right then and there. I took a deep breath and looked away.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked,  
  
"I'm fine. Just fucking fine. I'm stuck on a desert island with a girl who hates me, without anywhere good to sleep and with hardly any food. I'm fucking great. Thanks for asking," I said winking at her sarcastically. She did piss me off sometimes, and I wasn't in the mood for it right now. I wanted to scream, to get away, to be alone.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. Alone. I'll be back later," I said.  
  
"Fine," She said looking at her bare feet. I walked away down the beach, trying to leave everything behind, knowing full well it would still be there when I came back.  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
Why did everything in my damn life have to be so complicated? First it was Harry that I was trying to get over, then Draco, then Blaise, now Draco again. What the hell was my problem? I'm so stupid, always letting the wrong fucking guys get in the way. I watched Draco walk down the beach, trying to get my feelings for him to go away. But, whatever I tried never seemed to work. I wish that I had enough courage to run down that beach and grab him, but I don't. I have so many flaws, but no one really gets to see them. I always put on a smile and held my head high so many times when all I wanted to do was brake down and cry. I thought about all of the anger that had built up from years of being made fun of for being smart, for being left out, for not being wanted for so long. No one in Hogwarts appreciated me or truly cared about me. Harry and Ron care only about themselves and the number of girls they could get in a month. I just have one wish. One damn wish. To find a guy who loves me for me; accepts that I have flaws and love me just the same.  
  
But, I doubt that will happen. Draco hates me now, and its all my fault. I ran away, just like I did so many times before. I run away from everything, all the problems, all the anger; everything. I never face it. I dug some more at my coconut and tears started to form. I couldn't remember the last time I cried. Oh yes, I do now. It was when Harry finally noticed me after I had changed. The only reason he wanted me then was because of my looks. It wasn't because I was the girl for him, or because I had such a great personality, I was just another pretty face to him, just another girl, just another piece of ass for him to get. Maybe I should give up. I felt so worthless, so unappreciated, so misunderstood. There was no one on this planet who gave a damn about my opinions, my thoughts, my entire being. No one cares at all. I'm so alone in this world that it scares me. Maybe I should just run into that ocean and fade away into the water. No one would miss me anyway.....  
  
/*/*/*/*/*  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Hermione? Suicidal? Who knew. Well I did. Hehe *does evil laugh* Well please do review for this and I'll get another chapter out as fast as possible. But that's only if you do review. ;) All you have to do is click the little button...... xoxo, Tinkerbelle 


	10. Unrequited Love?

  
    
      
    
    
    
    //---Hey everyone! I've been gone forever, and I'm really sorry….I just don't really have a lot of time to write now that I'm in all A.P. classes and stuff.  I had a three day weekend and so I thought of all my faithful readers and began to write. I hope that you like this chapter, I worked on it, wondering if this was the route to go with the story.  Well I'm going to try.  I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so I figured that I would try to give you the best for this chapter.  I tried on this one.  So please read/review.  It means a lot to me.  The song in Draco's Point of View is "Until The Day I Die" By Story of the Year.  The song in Hermione's P.O.V. is "Dive Right In" by Story of the Year.  I guess you can tell that I'm into them now. Hehe. Anyways, on with the story….
    
    I walked down the beach into the sunset. I felt my eyes burn as I stared defiantely at the sun, wishing that I could be anywhere but here. I didn't know what to say to her, or how to feel, or what to do. She probably thinks that I'm some freak, someone who hates every living creature that isn't there to serve me or to give me something that I supposedly take for granted. I wanted to tell her everything, about my abusive father, about my life, about my love for her. I wanted to so badly that I could scream. I needed her, and I didn't know why. It pissed the hell out of me that she was something that I couldn't have or control. Maybe that's why I wanted her so bad. They say that you always want what you can't have.   
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    It was funny to me that someone can be the reason why you keep going everyday and have no clue about it. I think that she knew that I still cared, that I still wanted her. I don't know. But I do know that she doesn't give a rat's ass about me and probably never will. I always felt as though I had to prove myself to her, and it killed me. Why couldn't anyone except for Pansy fucking Parkinson just accept me for who I am? Well, Parkinson didn't really truly care about me I think. I think that she was just looking for a good fuck with a good sized wallet to support her for the rest of her meaningless existance. I needed to tell Hermione everything, but I couldn't. I couldn't take another one of her rejections because it probably would kill me.  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    _As years go by I race the clock with you_
    
    _But if you died right now, you know that I'd die too_
    
    _I'd die too_
    
    _You remind me of the times when I knew who I was_
    
    _still__ the second hand will catch us_
    
    _Like it always does.....  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    She just killed me. Everything about her was killing me slowly. Her curly hair, her brown eyes and her vicious sarcasm. It killed me. I needed to stop being such a pussy and talk to her. I mean what is the worst that could happen?   
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    /*/*/*/  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    I walked nervously toward the breaking waves on the ocean shore. I never thought about doing something like this before, but it seemed kind of pointless to go on. No one cared about me, no one. I felt my toes touch the cool water. It felt refreshing, sort of like I was being born again in a way. I walked in until the water was waist deep and dove under a breaker. I picked up a few rocks off of the floor and resurfaced. I stuck them in the pockets of my shorts and into my bra so that I could be weighed down. I took my last breath and slipped under the surface.
    
    _Here I go_
    
    _I'll dive right in_
    
    _Break right through the waves_
    
    _Straight to the ocean floor_
    
    _And although my hands are shaking,_
    
    _I lie perfectly still_
    
    _Cause I'm determined_
    
    _To let myself sink down_

  
  
It was cool and dark, and I shut my eyes to ease the pain that was about to come. I felt my lungs begin to burn and resisted the urge to rise to the surface and breathe again. I thought of my life, of school, and of my family. But with each passing moment the pain increased and my thoughts began to fade away. As the seconds ticked away, everything became darker and darker and I felt as though something was breaking all of the chains that kept me a prisioner. I felt my head get light and feel as though it was going to float off, and suddenly I felt free from everything that once imprisioned my soul.   
  

    
    _And I know, I'm buried too far down_
    
    _To feel the warmth of the sun again_
    
    _I could wave my arms and swim away,_
    
    _but__ never reach the shore_
    
    _But for now I will lay _
    
    _face__ first in the sand_
    
    _with__ the wreckage from ships that lost their way_
    
    _And I know, I'm buried too far down_
    
    _To feel the warmth of the sun again……_

Everything turned to a beautiful white light, a light that made me feel warm, safe, and content.  I never felt so happy before in my life, and I never felt so scared either.  I tried to fight my way to the surface, but I couldn't move, and shut my eyes, trying to think of what was to come.  
  


  
/*/*/*/*/  
_  
_I stood in the stillness not making a sound, not even loud enough for someone to hear me breathe. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was invisible, that no one could see me or hear me, as if I was underwater, and I thought of her. And what I would do to be hers. I would kill, lie, cheat, steal, kill, you name it. I would do it, because she's one of those girls that you will never forget, no matter how hard you try to. I got up off the warm sand and walked through the darkness to try and find her.  
  


  
_We make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do...  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
For you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you..._

_  
  
_I walked quickly and at a steady pace towards our makeshift campsite. Everything was a blur to me, and it was as if the world was moving in slow motion. I could think of nothing else but her, and I was thinking about what I was going to say to her when I saw her. She was so smart and intelligent, that anything I ever said made me feel stupid.  
  


  
_Should I bite my tounge 'till blood soaks my shirt?  
We never fall apart   
Tell me why these words hurt so much?  
  
_

  
I finally reached the campsite and she was nowhere in sight. Shit, shit, shit. Maybe she went for a walk or something. I walked up and down the beach, looking for her and even daring to call her name, but my calls went unanswered. I walked along the shoreline and felt something soft and cold sweep against my foot. I looked down to see a pale hand under the clear water. I fell down to the sand and pulled it out. It was her. Completely limp and lifeless. Oh my god. She fucking drowned. I remember taking some muggle sort of first aid in my third year, and so I set her on the sand and blew air into her and pumped her chest, praying that she would live. I noticed rocks in her shorts and one in her bra. Oh my God. She was trying to kill herself. I hated her, hated the fact that she had to do this to me. To me when I'm at my fucking weakest.   
  


  
_My hand's around your throat and I think I hate you  
Still they say we never win  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do...  
I'd spill my heart  
I'd spill my heart for you..._

_  
_  
I kept breathing into her, with everything I had. I watched her face through blurry eyes remain motionless. My arms became numb because I was holding her for so long. I finally let her go and realized that she was dead and that there was nothing I could do. I looked up at the moon and wondered why I was being put through all of this shit. All of this was like a test, but I wondered who the sick fuck was that enjoyed my pain.   
  


_  
My hand's around your throat and I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes just like friends do  
My hands around your throat and I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
We made the same mistakes....._

_  
  
_I closed my eyes and wondered when it would all be over, when I thought that I heard a muffled cough. My eyes jerked open to see her gasping for air. I pumped on her chest and breathed into her once more and lifted her over my shoulder. I felt her take a breath and sighed with relief. She was alive.  


  
"Hermione...Are you ok?" I said.

  
"What?" She said faintly.

  
"Are you ok?" I said again, and looked straight into her eyes. She coughed.

  
"Yeah...I'm fine," She replied looking weaker than ever.

  
"What happened?" I asked.

  
"Uhh, I don't know. I went swimming and then I don't remember much else," She said. She was lying, but I don't blame her. I don't exactly have the reputation for being trustworthy.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok," She replied.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Uhh, I'm kinda hungry I guess," She replied.

  
"Oh. Umm, well, do you want something to eat?" I asked her, not knowing what else to say, and not wanting to say to her what I knew.

  
"Yeah, I guess. Uhh, Draco, thanks," She replied.

  
"It was nothing... Let's go get something to eat," I said. I pulled her up off the ground and she almost fell again.

  
"I'll carry you," I offered. 

  
"You don't have to, I'm fine," She said.

  
"No you're not. You don't always have to pretend you're fine when you aren't," I replied.

  
"Since when did you care?" She asked. I began to feel nervous but I sure as hell didn't show it.

  
"I don't know, maybe since I found you almost dead?" I replied.

  
"Ohh. Whatever," She said and walked quickly in front of me and then sat on one of the rocks.

  
"Well what do you plan to eat?" She asked.

  
"I guess coconuts will have to do," I replied and then threw one at the wall and watched it break in two. Then I threw two more and picked them up off the ground.

  
"Wow, I'm so impressed, Superman," She said sarcastically.

  
"Fine, I guess I'll just eat this all by myself," I said with a smirk.

  
"Shut the fuck up and give me my half," She said. 

  
"Ooh, feisty are we? I like it," I replied. She walked up to me, and was about an inch away from my face. Oh God, she made me nervous. While I was looking into her eyes, she grabbed the coconut out of my hands. Damn her. Damn her to hell.

  
"Ha. Finally, I win," She said.

  
"Since when do you ever lose at anything?" I asked her. What the fuck? This girl has everything...brains, beauty, an amazingly sharp sarcastic sense of humor, friends, the fucking list goes on and on. Well then again, she did just try to commit suicide....I think.

  
"Don't fucking start, Draco," She replied.

  
"What the fuck? You have everything, Hermione, you have friends, intelligence, guys that want you, a wicked sense of humor, oh and, you're beautiful. I see it in your eyes, somethings wrong. What's the matter?" I said, sort of embarassed at spilling my part of my soul to her.

  
"Nothing, nothing. I guess i'm just tired, its been a long day," She replied. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a huge towel and blanket, and laid one on top of the other and crawled in between. I watched her, watched the moonlight reflect off of the golden flecks in her eyes, and watched the light brown curls fall against her bare shoulders. She was beautiful.

  
"Are you going to go to sleep now?" She asked, ripping me from my thoughts.

  
"Yeah, I guess," I laid on a flat rock that was longer than my body and stared up and the beautiful night sky. I couldn't get over the fact that she tried to kill herself. She's not the type of girl to do that. Or thats what I thought. But she made everyone around her so happy and so sad at the same time. It was starnge to me that you could feel those two emotions at the same tim. I thought of one of those cheesy quotes that girls write all over their parchments. ' If I had a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole sky in the palm of my hand...' But, cheesiness aside, I guess it was true.  


  
/*/*/*/  


  
I hated the fact that I was lying to him. I hated it. But, he couldn't know the truth, he couldn't know. I couldn't tell him that he was partly the reason of why I wanted to kill myself. I stared at him laying on the rock, wanting him to be laying next to me. I didn't know what to say, but I figured I should stop being a coward and just say what was on my mind.  
  
"Draco, you don't have to sleep on a fucking rock. There is room next to me if you want to," I said.

  
"I'm fine," He replied. Fuck, now I look like the desperate one.

  
"I don't want you sleeping on a rock when there's work to be done tomorrow," I lied. 

  
"I guess you're right," He said, getting up and then getting next to me. I guess I couldn't help it when my heart skipped a beat. Ugh I sound like a fucking giddy schoolgirl. 

  
"Well, Goodnight," He said.

  
"Yeah, see you in the morning," I replied and pretended to close my eyes and fall asleep. I listened to him breathe, felt him move, amd took in his soul. I just fucking wished that he felt the same. But, some things don't always go your way, I guess. Whatever. I just hated the fact that no matter how hard I tried I could never get him out of my head. I hated it. But, I loved him. I don't know why, but I just did. I looked up at the night sky, and looked at the North Star. It was bright and beautiful and everyone saw this one first. It reminded me of him. Draco was bright, beautiful and it drew people to him, it was magnetic. 

  
"I love you," I whispered so softly that no one but me could hear it, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
**Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you....**

//--I hope that you liked it.  Please review, it means a lot to me, even if you don't like this chapter.  That way I can improve on the next one. Thankz so much….and if I get a lot of reviews then I'll post the next chapter faster. K? 

xoxo, Tinkerbelle  



	11. The Definition Of Pain

//---Hey everyone! I'm back with the next installment of TTAW.  I loved the amount of reviews that I got from you all.  It was amazing! Thanks soo much!! Well, the song in Hermione's portion is 'Love Song' By Pink and the song in Draco's part is 'Faint' By Linkin Park.  I hope you like the new chapter.  I worked hard on this chapter and I think you are going to like it.  Well, anyways, on with the story.

I felt the cold ocean water graze my skin and jumped up at the feeling. Our blanket was at the shore; the tide must've come in. How could she sleep so peacefully when the ocean was coming up against her? I guess I could never figure her out. I walked down the beach gathering pieces of wood to make a fire. I picked up a big piece of wood followed by some twigs. I never before in my life had to do manual labor. This crap was hard. I guess I shouldn't have been so cold to our house elves. Well, I guess there's nothing I could do now. I walked back to the campsite and threw the wood down on the ground. She was still asleep. Amazing.

I thought that she shouldn't be the fucking princess and get to sleep while I worked like a damn animal. I walked up to where the blanket was and nudged her with my foot. She rolled over and groaned.

"Hermione... Wake up," I said.

"No..." She replied in a half sleepy voice.

"Yes. Get up, I don't have the fucking patience," I replied getting pissed off.

"Fine, Mr. Cranky Pants," She said looking at me with a devilish grin.

"Shut the fuck up and help me with making this fire... We have to do it sooner or later," I said.

"Aye Aye General," She said saluting me like those soldiers in muggle armies. Ugh.

"Look, I got this thing in my duffle that shows us how to make one. You have to rub the sticks together and then when it sparks you add the big piece of wood," I said to her.

"Alright, I see you actually got off your ass and got something. Good job," She said. Her sarcasm was biting.

"Yes, I did, while you were sleeping, Princess," I said.

"Ugh. Enough. Now let's get to work," She replied.

She bent down and grabbed a couple of twigs. I couldn't help but notice her chest as she was bending down. Nice. She sat down on the sand and started to rub them together. No matter how many times I tried to deny it, she was beautiful. It was just so frustrating knowing that I could probably never have her. But - that was the part that made it so appealing - she was a challenge.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at my chest? Or are you going to do some work," She replied. Fuck, could it get any more embarrassing than this?

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am. I figure that we should try to make some sort of a shelter, so I'm going to see what wood we could use, and whatever else that I can find," I replied.

"Alright good. I guess I'll keep working on this," She replied. And with that I walked down the beach into the blaring sun.

/*/*/*/*/

I watched him walk away and I looked back down into the pile of twigs before me. And with all the frustration I felt, for him not loving me the way I expected... for everything... I started to cry. I needed him, although he may not need me the way I do. It's funny how you can go through life, and your reason for living has no clue that you even exist. Well I guess he did know that I existed, but didn't know about me loving him. I didn't want to put my heart on a platter and tell him how I felt, but it wasn't only because I was scared, it was because I had been hurt so many times before that I don't think that I could take it one more time. 

I've never written a love song 

That didn't end in tears

Maybe you'll rewrite my love song

If you can replace my fears

I need your patience and guidance

And all your loving and more

When thunder rolls through my life

Will you be able to weather the storm?

As I rubbed the sticks together, I felt my soul become weaker and wished with all my being that I could get out of here and go home; to get away from him and all the problems.

There's this wall of emotions

I feel I must protect

But what's the point of this armor

If it keeps the love away, too?

I'd rather bleed with cuts of love

Than live without any scars

Baby, can I trust this?

Or do all things end?

I need to hear that you'd die for me

Again and again and again

So tell me when you look in my eyes

Can you share all the pain and happy times

'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life...

The twigs finally sparked and I sighed with relief. I blew gently on the small flames and added more twigs until the fire grew. Then I added the big log on it and hoped that it would stay lit. I then walked into the forest in search of more wood. I scanned the forest floor in search of anything to burn. I found two logs and struggled to drag them out. I finally reached the clearing and let out a sigh. The fire was almost out, and I pulled the logs with all my strength to the flames. I threw one in and a shower of sparks sprayed around. One huge piece of flaming wood hit my hand and I screamed out in pain. 

I ran toward the shore and jumped into the ocean. The pain was radiating throughout my body and I tried my best to control it. It felt as though my hand was burning off, even though I knew it wasn't. I walked out of the ocean, slowly, carefully, and looked at my hand. Pink pieces of skin were coming off in sheets and it was bleeding. Oh holy fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do? I ran up to my bag, and with my one good hand I pulled out a black tee-shirt and wrapped it around my hand. I laid down onto the blanket, shut my eyes, and tried to block the pain out, trying to will it all away.

/*/*/*/*

I looked into the forest, wondering if I should venture into it. I decided to not be such a pussy and started walking. I looked on the ground for big pieces of wood and found a few. I dragged them out and walked back in and found a few more. Sweat dripped down my face and I wiped my face with my shirt. This was harder than I expected. I grabbed a few more pieces and lugged them out of the forest, and noticed a big piece of cloth lying on the ground. I grabbed it and tied it around my waist, put the wood in my arms and started back for camp. The wood got very heavy quickly, so I put it down and stared at the horizon. The ocean seemed boundless, a vast, empty wasteland. It seemed peaceful and menacing at the same time, after all of the books I read as a boy about sailors lost in a never ending storm at sea. I thought of Hermione, in the cold water, frozen and lifeless, and how the ocean would have taken her away from me. I thought of how lonely I would be without her, and how pathetic I was for not telling her how I felt. 

I am a little bit of loneliness 

A little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact 

That everyone can see these scars

I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel

But it's like no matter what I do, 

I can't convince you, to just believe this is real

So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here cause you're all that I got...

I tried with all my soul to push her out of my mind, but she just wouldn't go away... she was like an annoying song that got stuck in your head and you could never get it out, no matter how hard you tried. I thought about how lonely I was, and even though I have tried time and time again to find love, it just ends up to bite me in the ass. Maybe I should give up... but something in her eyes makes me want to try... no matter how pathetic I feel.

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident

Cause you don't understand

I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense

I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do 

I can't convince you for once just to hear me out

So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got...

If you had asked me a couple of months ago if I would have cared about a girl like I do now, I would have called u a fucking idiot. And to tell you the truth, I felt like one. Why the hell should I be so concerned with her? She's nothing that special... just another girl. Ugh. I'm such a pussy and such a pathetic piece of shit. I can't believe that she got me like this. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I fucking hate allowing myself to be so vulnerable. 

Can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me, like it or not

Right now

Hear me out now...

I decided to get back to work and walked over to the wood pile and picked it up again. I walked with steady steps toward the campsite where I saw her laying down on the blanket, blood staining the sand around her.

/*/*/*/*/*

I laid on that blanket, writhing in pain, feeling the blood pour and being able to do nothing about it, because the pain was so crippling. No tears fell from my eyes; the pain was too immense to even bother with tears. I shut my eyes, waiting, waiting, for it to go away, but it didn't. I heard heavy footsteps in the distance and prayed that it was him. Was I stupid? He was the only other person on the island besides me. I tried to roll on my side to see his angelic face, for him to come and save me like he had before. He was my savior, even though he probably didn't know he was. The pain increased as I moved. I saw a pale outline moving toward me; it was him. He was carrying a big pile of wood and looked straight at me. I looked around and noticed that the sand was stained red from my hand. Was it really that bad? I guess it was. He dropped the wood and jogged over to the blanket.

"What the hell happened? Are you ok?" He asked. It felt as though I couldn't even hear him, but I did.

"I... the fire... my hand..." I tried to say. The words stumbled out of my mouth awkwardly, like a twelve year old trying to kiss for the first time.

"Jesus. How the hell did it happen?" He asked anxiously.

"I threw... wood on the fire... it hit my hand..." I said. He let out a sigh.

"Can I look at it? I think I saw a muggle first aid kit in my bag," He replied.

"Yeah, I guess you should," I replied.

He jogged over to his bag and pulled out a white box and ran back to the blanket. He started to unravel the tee-shirt wrapped around my hand. No matter how gentle his touch was the pain was excruciating. He worked slowly, asking every so often if he was hurting me. I closed my eyes and tried to take in all the pain, daring my body to give me any more.

"Holy fuck, Hermione! Why didn't you come to get me?" I asked.

"I guess that I didn't want you to have to save me again," I replied looking him straight in the eye.

"If I'm here, I'll save you," He said. 

His words melted my heart and the pain seemed to drift away. Then after staring at him, I snapped back into reality My hand was throbbing.

"Let me look and see if there is anything in here that can help you," He said and started digging through the box. He pulled out a tube and a piece of cotton.

"I guess I should like put this burn cream on and... uh... wrap your hand up or something?" He looked at me, obviously confused.

"Whatever you think is best, Doctor Malfoy," I said.

"You are still sarcastic, even though your hand was almost burned off," He said laughing.

I laughed in reply and looked at him working feverishly on my hand. It was adorable to me how concentrated he was on my hand, and it seemed to me that the pain was dulling, and I became almost used to it. I stared up at the deep blue sky and looked at the moving clouds.

"Alright, I think that this is good. How does it feel?" He asked.

"Better," I lied.

"That's good. I'm going to go get that pile of wood and start on some kind of house or something for us. I think that you should just stay here for awhile and try to sleep or rest," His blonde hair rustled in the wind as he spoke.

"Alright," I replied, and turned my face away from the sun and shut my eyes.

/*/*/*/*/

Two days had passed and I had built the shelter completely by myself, with my own sweat and blood. She laid there, not really moving except to eat and to wash. Her hand was almost completely healed, probably because Dumbledore did something to help speed up the process.

"Alright, are you going to ever get up off of that blanket?" I asked her, trying not to let my god damned temper take over.

"Yeah, as soon as I feel better I will," She replied.

"Your hand looks fine," I answered, annoyed.

"It still hurts a lot, Draco," She said, her eyes pleading for me to believe her.

"You're lying. I've been working like a fucking horse here and you just lay there like little Miss Princess and I'm tired of it, I'm really fucking tired of it," I screamed.

"Don't yell at me!" She screamed back.

"Then DO something!!" I said, hearing the hatred and anger in my voice and realized that I shouldn't have started it this way. She got up from off the blanket, watching her hand carefully and walked right up to me.

"Don't treat me like one of your bloody servants, Draco. Although you might not think it, I am human, I have feelings, and I don't need your bullshit. So if you want to talk to me as a person, you can. But if you don't want to, then fine. Just leave me alone," She said, her words choked by tears, even though I could tell she was desperately trying to be strong.

I suddenly felt really shitty for what I was doing to her. I didn't know what to say… I was literally speechless. Fucking speechless.

"Fine, I guess I see how it's going… has to be. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later," She said, turned on her heel and walked down the shore. 

I couldn't let her get away again, I couldn't watch her walk away one more time.  I ran down the beach after her, grabbed her in my arms and kissed her.

///---I hope that you liked it.  A very deserved thank you goes to Blazing Fire, my beta reader.    Please review for me. It means the world to me when you do. Thanks!!

xoxo, Tinkerbelle


	12. Agony and Ecstasy

//---Hey everyone! I'm back with another installment of TTAW.  Hope that you all are excited. Hahah jk.  And I must thank you all for the awesome reviews.  I was shocked! I think its important for me to take some time here and thank some people.

Justine- Thanks again.  I don't know if I should be an idol, but I try.  I just put my heart and soul into every chapter. 

Jess- There is much more to come.  Don't think that was the ending, because its not. Tee hee.

Angelic Fire – Oh my god, your review was amazing! I couldn't believe what I was reading.  It really made my day.  Thank you so much!! I can't believe I made you cry! Well, that's what writing is all about, I guess.

Serpent Du Feu – You are my faithful reviewer.  I cannot thank you enough.

Kochokwalo –Thanks again.  I don't know about being bloody brilliant, but I will keep trying to impress you.

Dracoissexy-  Please don't die, I'm going to continue…so I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks sweetie for your compliments.

Cho Palmer- I tried looking for your story, but I couldn't find it.  Maybe if you review this time, you could include a link so I could read it.  I always love reading my fan's work.  Its great. Thanks!

DramaQueen0329 – Thanks for the compliments.  Its reviews like yours that make me keep writing.

Iween-Felton -  There are many mature fanfics out there.  Try "Devil's Deal" by Kang-tian.  I co-authored on that one, but I haven't been in contact with her in a long time, so im not sure when she is going to update.  Another good one is "Untouchable" by Krystal3.  Another one that I enjoyed was "The Power of a Virgin" by MiaMaria, however I can't seem to find it. I don't know, maybe you can.  Thanks again for reviewing.

Mithvingiel – My evil little plot bunny that helps me.  Thank you for your help.  I love talking to ya,  im me sometime on msn after you read this. Tnx!

Anyway, on with the story.  The song in Hermione's part is "Hands Down" By Dashboard Confessional.  The song in Draco's part is "Give Unto Me" By Evanescence.  I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  Don't forget to review!!

His lips met mine with such passion and force that I could've passed out. I didn't know what to say or do, and all I knew in those few seconds was to kiss him back. His lips released mine, as though mine were prisoners of his. I didn't know what to say to him, and I felt as though I had been paralyzed by his touch. He let go, staring into my eyes.

"Well. I've wanted to do that for awhile and I finally did it," He said. I couldn't say anything back. I couldn't even believe that this was happening. It all felt so surreal to me. I just stared back at his face, hoping, praying, that he could read my mind. I just couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth.

"I guess that means you don't feel the same. Forget I even did anything," He said disappointed. He turned his back away and started to walk away. I couldn't let him get away. I grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"No," Was the only world I could mumble before his lips met mine again. I kissed him with every fiber of my being, with every ounce of love and passion that could come from my soul. I let go, staring into his eyes.

"Wow," He said. His hand touched mine and our fingers linked together as though they had meant to be that way forever.

Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep

This air is blessed, you share with me

This night is wild, so calm and dull

These hearts they race from self-control

Your legs are smooth as they graze mine

We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all...

"I don't know what to say," I said softly. 

"You don't have to," He said, looking into my eyes. His eyes were such a beautiful ice blue that I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. He kissed me again, a soft almost child-like kiss. The moment was so perfect that I had to remember to put it in my penisive when I returned home. I never, ever wanted to forget this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," He said. The words melted my heart. I always thought that he didn't care about anyone, and all this time I had been so oblivious to him wanting me.

"I've wanted you since the beginning of the year, ever since we got in trouble with McGonagall," I said, laughing a little.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes," I replied.

"I think I've always wanted you, even though I never could admit it to myself until awhile ago," He said.

"Mmm?" Was all that I could mutter. I couldn't believe that this was happening. He touched my chin with his hand and pulled me in for a kiss. We stumbled, never letting go, to the blanket. I fell against the sand, his hand behind my head.

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me

So won't you kill me, so I die happy

My heart is yours, to fill or burst

To break or bury, or wear as jewelry

Whichever you prefer...

I needed to touch his skin, to take in his soul, to be a part of him. Close wasn't close enough for me. I wanted to touch him, see him, and breathe in every inch of his perfect ivory skin.

Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember__

I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, 

The dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair

That you twirled in your fingers

And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late

And this walk that we shared together...

He was beautiful in every sense of the word. His features were flawless; even every hair on his head seemed perfectly placed. His lips were a ravishing shade of pink, as beautiful as the most gorgeous sunset. I couldn't see or think of a flaw that rested on his entire body.

The streets were wet and the gate was locked

So I jumped it, and let you in

And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist

And you kissed me like you meant it

And I knew that you meant it

That you meant it, that you meant it

And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it...

/*/*/*/*/*/

 She was beautiful. It seemed to me that I couldn't get her clothes off fast enough, couldn't touch her skin enough. It was as though as she was a thirst I could never quench, a desire that was never fulfilled. I kissed every inch of her skin, taking in her scent and taste, an almost sixth sense that was just reserved for her. I ripped the clothes off of her, and it was like an animal instinct took over me, and all I knew was to love her and to take her right then and there. She was the only girl that I had never used for sex, but had actually loved. I loved her, and that was a feeling that I don't think I have ever felt before in my life.

I've been watching you from a distance

But distance sees through your disguise

All I want from you is your hurting

I want to heal you

I want to save you from the dark

As I touched her, kissed her, entered her body, I thought about everything that happened between us. About how I found her an inch from death on the shore. I couldn't even imagine what life would be like without her. I could see trouble behind her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to conceal it. She was happy for the moment, I could see that, but I could see an underlying current of pain beneath the veil of happiness that she hid under.

Give unto me your troubles

I'll endure your suffering

Place onto me your burdens

I'll drink your deadly poison

Why should I care if they hurt you

Somehow it matters more to me

Than if I were hurting myself

Save you, I'll save you... 

After I experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of my life, I collapsed next to her, staring at the stars that had just appeared. I wondered what she was thinking and I wished that I could enter her mind. She was one of the most complex people I had ever met. She was mysterious, beautiful, and ever changing. Her moods changed with the wind, her mind was an evolving sea of emotions. I wanted to make her happy, but I didn't know how.

Fear not the flame of my loves candle

Let it be the sun in your world of darkness

Give unto me all that frightens you

Ill have your nightmares for you

If you sleep soundly

Give unto me your troubles

I'll endure your suffering

Place onto me your burdens

I'll drink your deadly poison...

I laid there, not knowing whether to tell her about how I was a Death Eater, I had already been through the ceremony, been through the tests of pain and mental strength, I had the Dark Mark. I also hid other scars, from when I cut. The knife I had was stained and dull from the countless times that I had cut myself to erase the pain and suffering I felt inside. I drank too, but I could stop that if I wanted. Cutting was like an addiction to me. That's why I never took off my shirt, except for Pansy, because she already knew, and because her father was a Death Eater himself. Hermione had asked me a couple of times on the island why I hadn't taken off my shirt or worn a short sleeve shirt. I yearned to tell her, to expose my pathetic life to her, but I guess that would have to wait.

Every time she asked me, a wall of armor built up and I mumbled stupid replies to the effect that the sun didn't affect me; knowing full well that I was about to pass out. I wanted to tell -

"What's the matter?" She asked me, ripping me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing... How could anything be wrong when I'm with you?" I lied.

"There is pain in your eyes and in your face. I see it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I want to know, Draco, I do. I care about you," She said.

"We all have problems. Mine are no different than anyone else's. Don't worry about me," I said, suddenly feeling stupid and awkward laying there with her.

"I see the scars, I see you never take off your shirt to hide them, I think I saw the Dark Mark, however I could be wrong, and I don't really care if you have gone bad or whatever, because my parents are Dark Wizards themselves, however I'm not - and I guess that I'm just rambling here. It would be nice if you said something," She said, out of breath.

"I cut myself when I get depressed...It's just something that I do - It's like when people get nervous they smoke... I cut. I have the Dark Mark because I was forced to. I was then put under the Imperious Curse to see how I could fight it. I was able to, but not before Voldemort had me rape several women. One of them was Bellatrix Lestrange. I do not know who the others. My father only told me of Bellatrix. I could never see her again, because the pain I caused her was unbearable. I did not know what to do or say or anything... I was lost, and still am. Yet somehow, being with you makes me feel as though I've been found. I'm such a queer for saying this to you, but it's true," I felt as though I was drained... drained from all the pain and the suffering. 

"Wow. I knew you cut... but you're a Death Eater... I don't even know what to say... Do you remember raping those women?" She asked, her words choked and filled with tears.

"No... When you are under Imperious, you feel as though you are in a dream... everything happens as you want it to happen in your mind... I just saw that I was with beautiful women and that everything was perfect. I never thought that I was raping them... Never..." I said, my voice getting quiet and I stared at my feet, not able to even look at her.

"I was almost raped, Draco," She said looking at me. What?? She was raped??

"What??? By Who? When?" I had so many questions, I just wanted to find everything out from her that happened.

"You know him," Was all she said. What the hell? I knew this fucker that hurt her? It all hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered back to when I was 14, when Blaise raped Pansy Parkinson for fun after she was shit faced drunk after the Yule Ball. She didn't remember it at all, and I wanted to keep it that way. I don't think that you want to know something like that if you don't remember it.

"It was him... Blaise... I know it was," I whispered. I could barely even say the words, because my mind was busy with thoughts of how I was going to torture him.

"It was," She said quietly.

"Where? When?" My mind was hungry for knowledge, wanting desperately to know what happened.

"It was before we came here. Like a day or two before we came here. Do you remember when I ran out of the bathroom that day? Holding my jaw?" She asked. I did remember that.

"Yeah," I replied.

"The bruise and scar - " She looked up and pointed to a scar on her jaw - "Is from him. He punched me after I told him no. I froze him with Immobulus. I don't know what happened to him after. I haven't seen him since," She said, breathing deeply.

"I knew it was him... He has done it before," I said with anger and frustration, not knowing what to do about the whole thing.

"He has? To who?" She asked, sniffling.

"I only know of Pansy Parkinson. But she doesn't even know that it happened - she was drunk at the time and passed out. I would think he's done it to others, but they're just afraid to come out because he can get... violent. I've seen his father abuse his mother for years and not being able to do a thing about it since my father was doing the same to my mother. All the years of secrecy and lies get to you after awhile. You become dull to pain... just like when I became a Death Eater. I was basically numb to the whole experience," I said dully.

"He cracked my jaw in half. I knew how to do a bone repair spell, and that's what saved me from having to go to the nurse and explain the whole thing... I didn't want to since he didn't actually rape me. I didn't want the trouble - I didn't want to be harassed for telling the truth," She replied. She sighed and laid against my chest. I felt so warm with her there, so detached from the problems of my life even though they were closer to me than I thought.

/*/*/*/*/*

I woke in the early morning hours with his strong arms wrapped around me. I didn't want to get up, but the fire was almost out and I didn't want to have to start it over again. I put some small twigs and watched them ignite. I put a big piece on and saw that it was well lit. I looked back at Draco and watched him sleep. The blanket looked so peaceful and warm. I crawled back in and fell back asleep once more. I dreamed a wonderful dream, that I was flying through a sky filled with golden, pink, and purple hues. Draco was holding my hand and we flew off into the sunset. 

However, I woke up to a very different scene. I woke up on a hardwood floor, my joints achy and sore. It was crowded, there were many different people laying down next to me. I rolled over slowly, and saw Draco next to me, his eyes fluttering. I smiled and stared at him. I sat up, and I was in the Main Hall, seeing that everyone was just waking. Dumbledore was sitting in his usual chair, watching us laying on the floor. His face was stone like yet calm. He waited until all of us were awake and staring at him. Draco held my hand, and we looked at him.

"As you can see, you are back here earlier than expected. You have had only two weeks in your personal destination. I have some news... I don't even know how to tell you. War has erupted within our world. Voldemort has risen in power once again and tried to get Harry from his place in the monde verden.  I'm sure that you all don't know what I'm talking about but you will after I explain. You never left Hogwarts. You were kept safe in an empty classroom for the duration that you have been away. _Monde Verden_ is simply a state of mind. We place a spell on you and you believe that you are living, however you are just in a comatose state. You may notice that some of you have lost weight, have bruises, scratches, etc. Whatever happens to you in the _monde verden_ happens to you in reality. If you die there, you die in reality. However, we have made sure that would never happen. For example, Miss Granger burnt her hand severely. She must have noticed that the healing process went fairly fast, because Madame Pomfrey was taking care of her all the while. However, that is enough about _monde verden_. Our world is in a state of war. Voldemort has returned. We have built an army that plans to attack his forces soon. We have protected our school as best as we can. However, with Harry a part of us, that is basically impossible. As long as he is alive Voldemort will want him dead. We need Harry out of here to protect the other students. Since all of you are over 17, you are required by our laws to join the forces. My girls, you do not have to. You can be medical aids if need be in Saint Mungo's. However, my male students do. Although it saddens me to see you go into war at such a young age, it has to be done. We need as many men as possible. Hopefully you will want to support our cause," He paused. 

I was in a complete state of shock. War? Death? Destruction? Words like those swirled around in my head and I couldn't think. I might lose Draco. I suddenly started to cry, staring at the pattern of the wood, watching the lines blur together.

I thought of when the year had started, how nothing mattered to me except for my hair and makeup and boys. Everything had changed. Draco was going to war. I was going to war. Everyone was. Everyone I know and love could be killed in the process. I was going to fight, because I saw how long Voldemort has tortured us, and he needed to be stopped. I was going to fight.

/*/*/*/*

//---Well that's all for now folks.  I'll be back, but not unless you evil readers review. Tee Hee. All you have to do is press the little button to make me write faster. Yes, I'm evil, but what are you going to do about it? Hahah jk.  Well, just review.  You know I love it, and also you could be mentioned in the next chapter. Oh the fame and glory of being mentioned! Haha jk.  Well, I've got to be going.  C ya soon!

xoxo, tinkerbelle


	13. Hatred

// Hello everyone! Long time, no see, I know.  I haven't had much time to write, because I recently lost one of my friends in a car crash, and everyone in the crash was in the hospital.  So, I have not had much of a chance to write.  This chapter reflects the darkness that I have been feeling, and I hope that you all like it.  The song in Draco's part is "The Reason" By Hoobastank, and the song in Hermione's part is "Shadow" By Britney Spears.  Normally I am not a Britney fan, but this song fit the chapter.  So read on, and enjoy.

As I was walking down the hallway with Hermione, I was thinking about all that Dumbledore had said. Training camps started tomorrow, and girls would be separated from boys for the two weeks of camp. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her all day; it was torture. We both agreed not to tell anyone about our love, because we did not want it to become tainted by other's jealously and hate. I walked by her side, never once holding her hand, even though my hand seemed to almost gravitate towards hers, as if it belonged there. When we finally approached our portrait, I said the password with an exasperated sigh, glad to finally be home. 

"It feels so good to be home," Hermione said as she raced towards up the stairs. When I caught up with her, she was reading a stack of letters that had been left at her desk. One single letter was placed on mine. I unrolled the parchment to find the neat script of my father's, that I had come to know so well. 

_Draco - _

_The war has started sooner then expected. Voldemort has his closest Death Eaters with him and we expect you to join us. You should arrive here within the next two weeks. I know you're at that Monde Verden that the muggle loving bastard arranges every year for you seventh years. I would also like for you to bring Pansy with you, whom Voldemort wants you to marry and produce an heir for him with. This is a high honor. Do not disappoint me, or you will face the consequences, and it will not be enjoyable, I assure you. _

_-Lucius _

I felt the color drain out of my face, and stared out the window, looking at the dark blue waters of the lake out in front of me. I glanced over at Hermione, her face aglow when she read the words on the long scroll that was in front of her. I stared into space, wondering what the future was to bring. I wondered if she would be faithful and loyal, and what would happen if her friends ever found out. I thought about if us being together was really worth it, and what the consequences would be if anyone ever found out. I thought about all of the horrid crap I put her through during all of our years at Hogwarts all these years, and how much I regretted it. Her hand on mine ripped me out of my thoughts and I focused in on her honey brown eyes. 

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking concerned. 

"Nothing," I replied dully. 

"Are you sure?" She asked, staring at me. I felt uncomfortable, and I sure as hell didn't feel like explaining the whole thing with Lucius with her. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her. The letter fell to the floor, along with all of my cares. Nothing mattered when I was with her, and it seemed to me that my worries melted away when we were together. We walked backwards, kissing all the while to my bedroom. My hands fidgeted with the doorknob, and we walked slowly back into my bed, never stopped for a breath, never stopped to think or reason. Her kiss changed me, let me escape from the horrors and live in a world that was perfect, where nothing was ever wrong. I forgot about my father, my life, the war; everything. Nothing mattered when I was with her. 

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

I didn't want to admit that she had changed me. I'm not the type to. I never was. But she has changed me, whether it was for the good or for the bad. I noticed that the first thoughts that came to my mind were not hateful or jealous, but of her. She replaced my anger with beauty and love. However, when she wasn't around, I couldn't help but think about the problems of my life, about telling everyone that we were together, that I might lose her in the war, that my father... might... Well I couldn't really think of that now. 

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_  
_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you _

Her warm embrace and soft skin erased every rational thought in my head and replaced them with her skin, her scent, and her beauty. Swirls of green and black silk seemed to enclose us in a world that only consisted of us. I kissed every inch of her, wanting to never let her go. When she and I were together, it wasn't about getting action, it was about love. It might sound cheesy or cliché, but we truly made love in every sense of the word. 

After we finished, we laid on my bed, staring at the bewitched night sky of my ceiling. I took in the lilac scent of her, the soft, sweet smell that I had come to know and that was my solace. She had saved me from the monster I would have become. I still harbored resentment for those that had the so-called perfect life, away from the pain and struggle of an abusive set of parents and being pledged from birth to serve one of the most purely evil people in the universe. My eyes became really heavy and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

/*/*/*/*/* 

I woke to a cold breeze sweeping across my skin and softly rustling the bed covers from my body. I noticed that a window was open, and I got up to close it, and noticed that the temperature had dropped since we came back. I glanced over to Draco as he was sleeping, and stared in awe at his beauty. His cheeks were flushed a soft shade of rose, and his skin was a beautiful shade of ivory. I wondered if life could get any better. I then wondered about telling everyone about us, and what their reaction would be. I really didn't want to know, so I figured that it was best that we keep it a secret for a little while until things calm down a bit and everyone settles back into their regular lives. 

I heard a loud knock on the portrait and scrambled to put some decent clothes on, wondering who it could be. I walked quickly to the door, and opened it. It was Dumbledore, who looked surprisingly old; almost defeated. 

"Hello, Hermione. Get Draco, now, we need to have a meeting, this is very serious. Go!" He bellowed, and I stood there in disbelief at his statement. 

"Go! We don't have much time!" He said urgently. I ran to Draco's room, and shook him until he woke. 

"What?" He said groggily. 

"Get Up! Dumbledore is here and he's really scared, or something, I don't know.... Just get down there as fast as you can," I said, turned on my heel and ran back downstairs. 

"What's wrong, Professor?" I said running back into the living room. He put his head in his hands, replied softly. 

"Let's wait until Draco gets here - Ah, Draco, here you are, please sit," He said. We both sat down on the couch next to each other. 

"As you know, war between the dark and the light sides was imminent since we knew Voldemort was back. We all knew it was coming, but we didn't know how, or when. We need to mobilize a force of at least 40,000 by Monday. This will be some feat, being that it is Thursday," He said, almost serenely. 

"What the hell is going on? Why so soon? What happened?" Draco said in disbelief. 

"I don't want to tell the other students until it is necessary, but I figure you two should know. Beauxbatons has been attacked. They cursed the whole school and about 4,000 out of their 6,500 students have died. The only ones that escaped were those in the dungeons. It is only a matter of time before they come and get us. That is why we have to protect you, and everyone at Hogwarts," He said, looking at us with an air of hope. 

"Oh My God," I said, not knowing what else to do. Draco stared at the floor. 

"Well, what I need you to do is get the first and second years out of here. You will then take them to Fisher's Island, an island off the coast of Africa that is invisible to all that do not know it is there, including wizards. Hogwart's made that island a few years back in case this was to happen. They will be safe there. You will then return back here. Mrs. Weasley graciously volunteered to watch the children. I then expect you, Hermione, to be head of all nurses and Medicare here, along with Madame Pomferey, since your parents were what? Muggle doctors? Or...What is that word.. Dentists?" He said, looking almost puzzled. 

"What?!?!? I do not know much about medical care, for my parents were very secretive about their work, and I'm sure that soldiers won't really care about their teeth. I've only read one health book during Herbology," I replied, becoming suddenly nervous that I could have someone's life in my hands. 

"You will go to Madame Pomferey tonight, and have a crash course in medical care. Draco, I do not know what side you are truly on, and I think you need to make a decision here and now. We either need to have you, or not. I do not want someone on my army that does not know which side they are truly working for," He said gravely. 

"Sir, I just received a letter from my father demanding that I join their side. Although I have already been anointed a Death Eater, I do not wish to be a part of their cause. I feel as though you and everyone else here have helped me to become who I am. I truly am loyal to the light side, and I will fight until the death, if necessary," He said, and I didn't hear much more of his speech, I just remember gasping for air and feeling cold tears running down my face. 

"Hermione, are you alright?" Dumbledore said. 

"Yes, Professor, I'm fine," I said, wiping away tears from my eyes and trying to remain strong. 

"Alright, well I have to go talk to Snape about healing potions for you and Madame Pomfrey. I will see you at the Main Hall for dinner, I presume," He said, turning his back and walking out, without waiting for a goodbye. 

"What the fuck are we going to do now," Draco said, exasperated. 

"I don't know, but I think we have to tell our friends that we are together, because we don't need to hide anything at a time like this," I said, looking down at my shoes. 

"Are you fucking bloody mad?" He replied, raising his voice with his face twisted. 

"Umm...No. I just figured that we shouldn't hide anything anymore, that this war is too important to be worrying about hiding this," I said. 

"You are out of your mind!!! They're going to kick my ass, alienate you, and we'll both be fucked. Sometimes you are really fucking stupid!" He screamed at me. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you hear what you are saying??" I said, pleading, begging, for him to understand how important this was to me. 

  
_Your body's warm  
But you are not  
You give a little  
Not a lot  
You keep your love  
Until we kiss  
You're all I want  
But not like this  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here _

"You are just acting so fucking stupid! Do you think I really need any more problems now?? Especially with my father? Do you think this is easy for me?" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders. 

"Why are you doing this to me? Why? What did I do wrong?" I asked, feeling cold tears run down my face. 

_It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon _

"Nothing. Forget it. You just don't understand how hard my life is when you have lived in a bubble all your fucking joyous life," He spat.

  
"You think my life is perfect? Are you fucking nuts? How do you think it felt to be the ugly one all these years? You only became nice to me after I changed my looks," I said with disgust. 

_Your body gives  
But then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
You left and it lingers on  
But you, you are almost gone_

"No, I didn't.  You're just imagining things," He said.__

  
"I can't stand you like this....What happened to the Draco that I love? The one that loved me in return?" I asked, looking into his cold eyes.

  
"Why don't you go ask Harry or Ron, they'll probably love to hear about how the asshole Draco is hurting poor Hermione," He said

  
"Just let me go, Draco.  We're over, you made that clear," I said.

"Even if we aren't together, you are still changed. You are no longer Miss Perfect.  You are tarnished.  I touched you.  I took you for mine.  I know I'm not good enough for you.  What are you gonna do now? Go run back to Harry and Ron?  Well you can't.  You won't be able to.  Not after us," He said, his eyes steady on mine.

  
"I hate you," I whispered, and then he turned around and walked back into his room. 

_I cannot tell if you mean what you say  
You say it so loud, but you sound far away  
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here _

_It's only your shadow......_

  
I hated everything that he had become. He was showing me a side of him that I had seen so many years before, but that I had wished and hoped had went away. I thought that I had changed him, or helped him to show his true self and not the cruel façade that he had shown for so many years. I crashed down onto the couch and let the tears flow out of my eyes.  I felt so pathetic for trusting him, for thinking that he had changed for me.  I was so...so stupid.  I couldn't believe that he did this to me.  I closed my eyes and felt the tears pool inside them.  I hated my life, and I hated everything he had become, everything that I had become.  

It was true, he had tarnished me.  I couldn't really help that, because I thought I was doing the right thing at the time.  However, I never regretted the time that I spent with him, because he had made me feel so free, so alive, and so beautiful.  I had never felt that way before, with anyone.  I had never felt appreciated or loved as much before in my life, and that is probably the reason why I trusted him so fully and completely, without reservation.  I stared up at the bewitched ceiling, at one star, and wished with every fiber of my being that this would all be over soon.

/*/*/*/*/

I woke to a horrific headache and spilt vodka all over my floor.  I reeked of cigarette smoke and noticed the burnt out stubs all around my room.  I noticed that my arm hurt, and I looked at it, gasping at the long slice on my arm.  I didn't really remember much of last night, except that Hermione and I had a huge row last night about us telling the whole bloody world about us.  Well, not anymore, since there was no us.  I remembered that much.  I walked over to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water.  I looked like death run over.  I sighed and got in the shower, then got dressed and walked down to the Main Hall without even seeing her.  I was sort of relieved that I didn't have to deal with her, to tell the truth.

I sat down next to Blaise, whom I secretly despised, and poured myself a glass of orange juice.  As I drank, I felt my arm throb and realized that I forgot to do that spell that counteracts pain from a cut.

"Wow, Malfoy, you look like shit.  What happened?" He asked, looking at me with a fake look of sadness on his foul face.

"None of your god damned business," I spat.

"Ooh, someone's bitching this morning," He said laughing.  If he only knew what I had been through the night before.

"You shut your fucking mouth or my fist will be in it," I replied, staring at my plate of eggs.

"Fine," He replied, and turned around to talk to Julius Flint, another asshole of Slytherin.  As he turned to talk to Julius, I suddenly felt her presence; it was almost like a sixth sense. I looked up from my plate of food to see her walk in, hair bouncing and shining in the sun, and a smile plastered across her face. You wouldn't know she had a care in the world.  She walked up to Harry and Ron, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.  She sat in between them and got herself a plate of food, and ate, not looking at me once.  I felt like shit for some of the stuff I said to her, and regretted it.  Dumbledore then announced that the Heads (I guess that meant me), should take the first and second years to the stationed Portkeys, and so I got up, and walked solemnly to the double doors, waiting for the young Slytherins to follow me, which they did.  After I was surrounded by the little brats I opened the door and walked out, as if I was on autopilot.  I heard them talking excitedly, wondering about where they were going, who they were going to bunk with, etc.  I was jealous of them.  Jealous that they were to be protected and that I was not.  Jealous that they had nothing to care about, and that I did. We arrived to the Portkeys, and I faintly heard Hermione tell them to partner up and to touch the Portkey two at a time.  After every little one had gone, it was just her and I.

"Go ahead," She said.

"No, we'll go together," I said with hope, looking at her.

"If you wish," She said emotionless.  I grabbed her hand and touched the Portkey.  We seemed to defy time, space, and life.  I loved the feeling of flying in a Portkey.  We finally arrived at Fisher's Island, finding all the little kids surrounding Mrs. Weasley.  Hermione ran up to her and gave her a big hug.  They embraced, and then talked for awhile.  I stood by myself for awhile, not knowing what to do.  I felt my arm and noticed that my robe was soaked in blood.  Everything was somewhat blurry, so I searched for my wand in my robes to perform that spell, and suddenly everything went black.

/*/*/*/

I hope that you enjoyed it.  Now please review!! You know how much it means to me.  If you all review,  I will post the next chapter. Tee hee, I'm so evil, yes I know.  So click the button and revieewwwww!

xoxo, Tinkerbelle


	14. The Calm Before The Storm

Hey everyone! Long time no see, I know. I haven't updated this thing since July, and I'm really sorry for that. I really appreciate all the reviewers, and as you know, its you guys that keep me going. I figured that I owed you all another chapter, and since I became inspired, I figured I should write. I figure I'll write another chapter soon, since I would like to finish this story (not in the near future, but soon), and write another one, since I have a new idea that I'd like two write about, and I really don't like the idea of having two stories out at once – too confusing. So here's this chapter, I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review! PS- The song in Hermione's first section is Promise, by Matchbook Romance, and in her second section, it is Things I'll Never Say, By Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Hermione 

I held my luggage in my hands and dropped it at the sight of Mrs. Weasley. She was such a source of comfort and familiarity, something that made me feel like it was going to be okay, since my own mother wasn't there. We chatted about Ron making quidditch, and Harry helping him out. It almost felt as though nothing was wrong, and everything was back to normal.

"Well, I guess we have to get these kids inside, I - Mr. Malf- " She gasped in horror and I looked over to a mass of crumpled black robes with blonde hair sticking out of them. She ran to his side and I followed, not saying a word. If he got up in a second, said it was all a joke, and that I was the fool, I would not have been happy.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as I saw her hand drenched in blood after touching his robe. I let out a small gasp, and suddenly my mind went blank. I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, and couldn't move. I watched as though everything was happening from afar, a distant movie or tv show that wasn't real. Mrs. Weasley's cries were the only thing that snapped me back into reality.

"HERMIONE! We must get him inside to the hospital wing. NOW!" I quickly helped her guide his floating form into the small room that they called the hospital wing. I helped her put his body onto the bed and watched helplessly as she poured over medical spell books.

"I found it! The blood spill spell. Move out of the way, Hermione!" I did as I was told, and watched her mumble ancient Latin spells over his body. I saw him jerk on the bed and then heard him cough. Blood leaked out of the side of him mouth, and I clapped my hand over mine, as if some invisible force inside me could stop him from dying. Suddenly our whole relationship played over in my head, a fast replay of images, like an MTV video or a commercial flashing images before me. Skin, sheets, a lock of blonde hair, fingers entwined, even the scent of his cologne flashed over in my mind. A freeze frame of us fighting the day before disrupted the almost perfect run of pictures in my head, his angry face staring into mine, but the flawless rage disrupted by only one thing. His eyes. As my mind focused into those eyes, they weren't angry. They were sad, lonely, almost afraid. A hand on mine snapped me back into what was really happening.

"He seems to be okay, I have to go get the children inside, it looks as though its going to rain. You stay here with him. Are you going to be okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," I said with a halfhearted smile, not wanting to really be there. I wanted to go back, back in time when everything was still new, the only problems that I had were wondering if everyone was going to find out about us, or where we could go to steal a forbidden kiss. Mrs. Weasley left, and shut the door behind her. I sat in a chair next to his bed, wondering if all this was worth it. If he really was going to fight with us, or if he was just playing me like the so many other girls he had left behind. Was I just another replaceable girl? Who the hell knew. I didn't. I guess we would just break up after that, a typical teenage romance, nothing that anyone would really care to remember or want to. But, there was this thing inside of me, as cheesy as it may sound, that made me not want to let him go. To hold on, to stay with him no matter how much it didn't make sense for me to.

_What would you say if i asked you not to go_

_To forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me_

_Would you take my hand and never let me go_

_Promise me you'll never let me go...._

Yet there was nothing that bound me to him. There was no plan, no course that I needed to follow. He was not part of the plan that was my life. The whole plan was to work for the Ministry as soon as I graduate, to eventually become an auror and fight for what I believed in. Perhaps I would retire from that early, and volunteer at Hogwarts, the only place I felt I belonged. Where did Draco fit into this? Nowhere.

_And the stars aren't out tonight,_

_But neither are we to look up at them_

_Why does hello feel like goodbye?_

_These memories can't replace_

_These wishes i wished and these dreams i chased_

_Take this broken heart and make it right....._

He didn't fit into it. That's what made this so different, whatever this was. Sometimes you wonder if risking it all is worth it. Risking friends, your future, your everything for that one person, when his lifeless form lies before you. When you wonder what you'd do to save him, or when you don't have to, because you know that you'd do anything, because the juice is worth the squeeze. The problems might not work out, they might always be there, but you always have that thing in the back of your head saying that everything will be all right. He wasn't perfect. He was rude, mean, stubborn, and problematic. He always had to have his way, and to get it he'd fight to the bitter end. And I thought to myself, was I what he wanted? I always wondered that. He never came out and said 'I love you', or anything a typical person would do. Yet it seemed to be unspoken. He was a challenge, he knew that, but so was I. The challenge always ended up in a reward, and the reward was always worth the challenge.

_I feel like I've lost everything when you're gone_

_Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me_

_i__ thought you should know,_

_you're__ not making this easy_

_i__ never thought I'd be the one to say _

_please__ don't, well please don't leave me...._

_i'll__ fall asleep tonight, cause that brings me closer to you......_

Watching him lie there, breathing slowly, I figured he would be okay, and so I shut my eyes and waited for a peaceful sleep to come.

* * *

Draco 

I stared through shut eyes into the darkness of my mind, a fuzzy and unstable place, where I wondered where I was or who I was with. I imagined that my father had taken me from Hogwarts again, and beaten me into oblivion for not wanting to be a part of Voldemort's reign, even though this was a suspicion of his and he really never knew for sure. I tried to open my eyes without any luck. I thought of how I was supposed to join the Death Eaters, and how I probably would be forced to, no matter how much I was really, truly, afraid to. It really wasn't a question of whether I wanted to or not, that really didn't matter; if Voldemort was not defeated soon, I would have to join. Either that or try to fight with Dumbledore, and eventually be killed by my father for disobeying. I tried to push the thoughts out of my head and attempted open my eyes again. I used all my strength to try and open them, and when they fluttered a bit, I saw streaming rays of light pour in, and shut them again to stop the dull pain that surrounded my eyes. I struggled once again, but decided to be a man and open them full out. When I did, all I saw was a strong, bright, white light.

What the fucking hell was going on? I figured that I probably had died or something and was in heaven, although that possibility was highly unlikely since I was such a prick most of the time. I searched around with blind eyes until colors and shapes began to come into focus, a soft blur of forms that only came into clarity after I blinked for what seemed like an eternity. I was lying down on a bed, and I noticed that there was a chest in front of me with different medical supplies and potions around, very sparse, and poor looking. I felt like I was in the fucking ghetto. My eyes darted around since my head didn't move, and I saw a rumpled mess on the chair next to mine.

I tried to look closer, and I saw a bunch of curly hair coming out of a Hogwarts robe, and I figured that it must have been Hermione. My heart skipped a tiny beat, no matter how much I tried to deny that it didn't. My whole body felt numb, and a surge of adrenaline rushed through me at the thought that I might be paralyzed. I tried moving my right arm, and couldn't. Then it all sort of flashed back, I had cut my arm and apparently took it too far, and I probably passed out even though I wasn't sure. I kept trying to move my arm until I could finally budge it, and I tried unsuccessfully to reach to and poke Hermione to get her attention. I noticed a tissue box next to my bed, and so I picked it up (with a lot of effort), to throw it at her to wake her up. It hit her in the back, and she jerked up out of her chair. She swore under her breath and turned around. Her face turned into a wistful smile as she looked at me.

"You're awake," She said.

"Yes, I bet you're pissed about that," I said sarcastically.

"No," She replied plainly.

"Well it doesn't seem as though you've been doing a little jig since I've awoken," I said, let out a small chuckle and gasped with the pain that followed it. Jesus, this fucking sucked.

"I'm happy that you are okay," She said, however it was hard to read her emotions, which was unusual because most of the time I could read people easily.

"Why do we have to fight?" I asked her, thinking about what had happened before between us.

"Because you are an arrogant asshole that's ashamed of me and can't even tell his mates that we are dating or together or whatever, which I find pretty pathetic," She replied. Ouch.

"I'm not ashamed of you; I just don't need any problems that I know will come with telling everyone. I don't need any other problems, Hermione, and you know that," I replied, exhausted with what I had just said, my chest heaving with every breath.

"I know," She said quietly.

"Then why are we fighting about it? Our time will come, eventually. But it will come, I promise," I said.

"I know," She said again.

"Come here," I said, and she responded, came over to my bedside, and kissed my forehead. It was so sweet and kind, not something that the average person would expect from her. I closed my eyes as she stroked my hair, and listened to the soft sound of the ocean as I drifted away.

* * *

Hermione 

As I felt his body relax from under me, I slipped my hands out from under him and walked outside. As the ocean air blew around, I stared up into the grey sky, as clouds in the east began to grow dark and foreboding. I sensed within myself that this was not the only storm beginning to grow. A war has begun, whether I decided to take part or not, it would still affect me in some way, shape or form. I'd probably lose a loved one or something important. I might even die myself. The thought of dying terrifies me, more than anything ever could. I guess it's because it's something that I could never control, which drove me insane. It never seemed to scare Draco, partly because he attempted to bloody kill himself with a knife, and as much as I tried to deny it to myself, he probably would become a Death Eater. Even though he was supposed to spy for Dumbledore, he still would have to take part in it, and that means torture, servitude, and death. Sounds like fun to me.

A cold wind blew through me, and I wrapped my sweater tighter around me, and thought of him. Was this even worth it? Probably not. I was probably just some random girl that he used and got rid of eventually. However, there was that nagging voice inside my head saying that everything would be alright, and that things would work out the way they were supposed to. Yet, there was his father and mother, cruel and horrible to him, and they obviously would raise hell if they ever found out about us. But then again, that little voice saying to fuck authority and that we would be Romeo and Juliet-esque and beat the odds, even if it did mean killing ourselves. Not that I'd actually ever go through with it. Ha. Ha.

Then I thought about Harry and Ron, faithful and yet clueless as to the ways of the world yet. Harry was better off, and Ron was just, well, Ron. They both would fight to the death, well at least Harry would, to defend what he thought was right, and Ron would probably do the same unless it involved spiders or something of the like. Then there left me, would I fight? Probably. Although the thought scared me to death, I felt that I owed the light side and the wizarding world my service, and maybe even perhaps my life. Pictures of battle scenes from various muggle movies I had seen flashed through my head, all blood and gore, and yet almost poetic. As the sky began to grow darker by the minute, I headed inside and walked towards the dining hall. Hundreds of kids swarmed around the tables, eating and talking, completely oblivious to what was about to happen, or why they were there. I turned around and walked out, searching the corridor for Draco's room, and yet I couldn't find it. I became frustrated and opened the first door I could find, and it was an empty closet. Another one and it was his room. Bingo. He was awake, and throwing tissue balls and the ceiling and catching them. Typical of him, and I coughed a little to announce that I was there. He turned his head and looked at me with a wistful smile.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it...you're **worth** it....._

"I was waiting for you," He said.

"How nice," I replied, not wanting to sound vulnerable, which I really was.

"Yeah, I guess. Hermione, do you love me?" He asked. My stomach flip flopped at the thought, not really knowing what to say or how to act, or what kind of response that he would want.

"I…I.." I struggled to find the words that I _really _wanted to say.

"Forget it," He said, still staring at the ceiling and throwing the tissue ball.

"No, you just caught me off guard," I replied.

"No, if you did you would have said it without thought, because if you love someone, you don't really have to think about it, do you? You just do," He said, and with that my stomach dropped and I felt a knot in my throat beginning to form.

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you, what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it...you're worth it..._

"I have feelings for you, Draco, but I am just unsure if they are reciprocated, and that's why I didn't know what to say, because I didn't know what you would say if I asked you the same question," I said, satisfied at my own answer. He continued to stare up at the ceiling, making it impossible for me to read him.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you... away_

_Be with you every nigh_

_t__Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee..._

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away..._

_With these things I'll never say……_

"I think I might," He said quietly. The knot in my throat quickly disappeared and I smiled inside.

"That's what I was going to say," I replied.

"I thought about it, and the way you waited for me in the chair over there, and everything, and I don't know, I just would fight for you, fight on the light side, I suppose, but only for you, because you're the only one that ever cared about me, Hermione, the only one," He said. I walked closer to him and put my hand in his.

"Thank you," I replied, truly thankful for everything that he ever did for me, our whole relationship and life together flashing before me. He really had changed me, into who I was now, who I had become.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything," I replied, smiling, laying down next to him and resting my head on his chest, a soft tee-shirt that he always wore, gray and old, with the Slytherin letters fading, probably one that he had bought from a fundraiser for the Yule Ball. I looked up as he looked down at me, and our lips collided with each other's, and I forgot about everything else but him.

* * *

End 

Well, thanks for reading, and please, please, please, review. I hope to hear from you soon. So click the button, and review, or else I won't write again! :( tee hee

Ps- The next chapter will be full of excitement and changes, problems and war. So please review so that I can get it out faster!

xoxo, Tinkerbelle.


	15. Anthem Of Our Dying Day

Hey everyone!! Aren't you surprised that I'm updating? Yes, I know, this is rather quick for me. This chapter is very important, so I hope that you all like it. I felt that it didn't need all of the songs, so I only put in one, which I felt fit so much that it needed to be put in. It is – Take a Picture by Filter. So read and enjoy!

* * *

I woke from a restful sleep and noticed how calm and quiet it was around. Normally, while I was in Hogwarts, everything was noisy and alive. This place just seemed dead and silent. I got up silently, as not to wake her, and I made my way towards the door. I looked out into the corridor and saw that not a soul was around. The kind of uncomfortable silence was broken only by the sound of my breathing. This alarmed me, and so I woke Hermione up. 

"There's no one around," I said.

"What do you mean?" She replied, looking puzzled.

"This place is empty," I said, trying not to show the worry that I felt.

"You're being ridiculous. They are probably all downstairs," She replied, half laughing. She got up from the bed and threw my dark green Slytherin robe and went out into the hallway. She looked back at me, puzzled, and started without me down the hallway. I threw my tee-shirt over my head and followed her, the green robe billowing behind her as she ran. She bounded down the grand staircase and almost slipped on a stray piece of paper. She opened up the door to the main hall of the palace on the island and gasped. I was almost too afraid to look at what was in front of me.

"Draco," She whispered. I came up slowly behind her and tried not to vomit as I saw the sight in front of me. Mutilated bodies of young Hogwarts students lay strewn about the hall. It looked as though someone had come with a machete or axe and murdered every living thing in sight. How the hell did we not hear this? We could have stopped it....We could have... Hermione's hyperventilating interrupted my thoughts. I walked over to her side and grabbed her hand as we walked through the carnage. She fell to her knees as she looked over at Landon Creevey, Colin's youngest brother, a first year. He was aparently stabbed in the stomach, as I watched Hermione cry over his lifeless figure. His eyes were still open, and if he hadn't been blood-stained, he looked almost alive. I bent over him and closed his eyes with my finger tips. This wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening. I gasped as I saw something Hermione didn't; Mrs. Weasely, covered in blood and holding onto a first year that I didn't recognize. I ran over to her side and noticed that she was still breathing. I shook her to try and wake her up.

"Draco," She said, her chest heaving with every breath she took. She was dying.

"Who did this to you?" I said, trying not to cry.

"So many of them....In black.....I screamed for you and her..." She said, trying her hardest to stay alive.

"I'm so sorry," I said, letting tears roll down my face. I thought of how my father would be so ashamed of me, crying over a Weasley, but for the moment I didn't care. She was a loving woman and mother who had cared for me when no one else would have, and she was dying in my arms.

"It's not your fault," She replied.

"Yes....Yes....It is," I replied, closing my eyes to hold the tears in. When I opened my eyes again, she was gone.

"No.....This wasn't how it was supposed to be," I screamed, collapsing to the floor, thinking of my father's plans to murder Harry and Ron, and the rest of the bloody fools. It wasn't supposed to be Mrs. Weasley and the children. I heard a scream from behind me, someone screaming "No" over and over again. It was Hermione, holding onto Mrs. Weasley, crying and shaking. I got up from my crumpled heap on the floor and crawled over to her side and held her as we both sank into the depths of our grief and shock. We realized after awhile that we had to get back to Dumbledore. We ran hand in hand outside, to where the portkey was, and we both touched it at the same time. As we were defying time and space, traveling at rates faster than light, she looked at me, and I looked at her, heartbroken to see her face in such anguish. We stumbled into Dumbledore's office, and he looked quite shocked to see us return so early.

"What are you two doing back so early? Why are you two covered in blood?" He said, looking at us in utter horror, a face that I had never seen in all my years at Hogwarts.

"Professor....They're dead. All of them, all of them, and it is all my fault," Hermione said, and then fell once more into a crying heap on the floor.

"Someone came while we were sleeping, into the Great Hall, and killed everyone, even Mrs. Weasley. They used muggle methods," I said weakly.

"What do you mean, muggle methods?" Dumbledore replied.

"They stabbed them, with an axe or a machete it looked like," I said, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Merlin," He whispered.

"We have to act now. Quick and fast. You two get cleaned up and I want you back in here in fifteen minutes or less. The war has now begun on our side," He said.

"Dumbledore," Hermione whispered.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Will we be fighting tonight?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so," He replied.

"You just worry about getting cleaned up," He replied.

"Worry about getting cleaned up!?! Are you crazy? I might loose my life tonight or Draco's or Harry's and you want me to worry about getting cleaned up!? Are you fucking crazy?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I looked apologetically at him, and pushed her out his door as she was crying hysterically. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to our dormitory, wondering about the future.

* * *

I ran into our living room, and crashed onto the couch with every last bit of energy I had left. I couldn't think, couldn't feel, couldn't move. I felt Draco sit next to me, stroking my hair and talking to me, but I could barely make out any of the words he was saying to me. I got up slowly, for I didn't have much energy left in me. I clung to his waist, and cried for what seemed to be hours. I'm pretty sure that he was crying too, but with him you never knew at all. I cried until there were no more tears left inside my eyes to cry, and when that final tear escaped me, I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing slowly. He appeared to be sleeping. And as I watched his form moving with each breath he took, I finally realized that I was deeply in love with him. Deeply, truly, madly in love with him. Nothing he could do anymore would be wrong to me; he was perfect to me, someone who I would live and die for, the person that made my life worth living. I laid my head on his shoulder and he stirred. 

"Feeling any better?" He muttered.

"A little bit," I replied.

"We should get cleaned up, like Dumbledore said," He said to me.

"I guess so," I said to him, and he helped me get off the couch. We walked hand in hand to the showers where we had had so many romantic encounters before, and this just seemed so different from that. He turned on the water for the shower and slipped off his clothes and stepped in. I took off Draco's green robe and the clothes I had on under it. As I was doing that, I thought of the day that Ginny, Lavender and I talked about taking over the school boy by boy. That plan seemed to childish and far away, as though I was looking back on it years later when really, it had only been a month and a half ago. So much had changed since then.

I looked at Draco, the water running rivers over his hair and down his perfectly sculpted back, and I slowly walked into the shower after him. I held onto him and slowly collapsed onto the floor, crying hysterically once again. I felt so stupid and childish crying like that, and I hated myself for it. However, if I had to break down in front of someone, it would be him. I held onto his ankles like a little girl holding onto her father, even though he was the man I loved. He sat down next to me, and held onto me, drawing little circles on my back, the way he used to when we would lay in his bed in the afternoons before all this had started. I touched his face with my fingertips, and kissed his lips, lightly at first but then the passion between us increased with unbridled force and love. As the water ran on my back, we both almost forgot about everything that had just happened, however that would have been impossible. We both looked at each other as if it was for the last time, a goodbye glance, as I took in his scent and feel, just incase I would never get another chance to. I etched his form into my mind, a body of muscle, softness and skin, and remembered the way his body felt as it crashed into mine. This almost felt as though we were making love for the last time, the last time before our fate had been made and our destinies had been fulfilled, a final touch and testament to our love for one another. As we both had climaxed, I held onto him as tightly as I could, never wanting to let go. I took a mental picture of us there together, lying in the rain of the shower, fully exposing both of our weaknesses and our strengths, our love and our hate for one another had come full circle in that moment, on the floor of our shower, as I held him close to me.

"I don't want to leave," He said.

"I don't either. Draco, I love you. No matter what happens, I love you. Never forget that," I said.

"I love you, Hermione. I always have," He replied. A silent tear fell down my face, because I didn't want to leave this moment, even though it had already passed.

"We have to go," He said softly.

"No, let me stay one more minute, let us stay like this, just one more minute," I replied.

"Alright," He said, kissing my wet hair. I looked up at the bewitched ceiling and watched a shooting star fly by, and wished that everything would be okay, and that he would never leave me. I stood up slowly and so did he. We stepped out of the shower and shared one towel, holding each other close, never letting go for one second, always having some part of us touching. Trying to be strong, I walked to my room and threw on a white tee shirt and ripped jeans, which was a comfort for me, because it was the same outfit I wore when Draco and I had first kissed. I grabbed a pair of my favorite Ugg boots and threw them on. I looked at myself in the mirror, my curly hair wet and wild and a small smear of blood still left on my arm. I tried my hardest not to cry as I went outside to meet Draco.

* * *

Seeing Hermione breakdown like that really affected me, because she was always the strong one, never the weak one. Even after Blaise tried to rape her, she was still so strong. I threw on that old Slytherin tee shirt which I had forever and a pair of jeans that Hermione had bought me from a muggle store, as a source of comfort and solace, no matter how lame that sounded. I met her in the living room and grabbed her hand as we made our way downstairs. We made our way to Dumbledore's office once again, and went up the staircase. Dumbledore was sitting there serenely with the teachers crowded in his study, Snape, Trelawney, Hagrid and even Lupin were there. They stopped talking when we entered. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Hello," She replied softly. I repeated what she said, as not to sound rude. As soon as I said hello to them, Potter and Weasley walked in. I actually felt bad for Weasley having lost his mother in such a horrific way.

"What the fuck is this shit doing here?" Weasley said.

"I'm here because I'm going to help you," I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"You're probably here because you're probably a spy, you piece of shit. Stay away from her," Weasley replied.

"I will never, ever stay away from her," I shot back with venom in my voice.

"Fuck you, you Slytherin piece of shit," Weasley said.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"You two are acting like children at a time like this. Especially you, Ronald," Dumbledore said, and Ron stared at his feet.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, Ron. I hate to tell you this, especially now in front of everyone, but it has to be done. Your mother has been killed by dark forces, however we know not who did it specifically. I'm so sorry," He replied.

"What?" He looked forward, but seemed to be staring into space.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but your mother has died," Dumbledore repeated. A tear fell down Ron's face and he collapsed onto Harry. Dumbledore conjured a cold cloth to put over his face, and he stirred.

"What the hell happened?" He replied.

"You passed out," Harry replied.

"Why?" He asked. Then he put his head in his hands and remembered, and sobbed. I rubbed his back slowly. He finally stopped.

"Let's fight. Now," He said firmly, looking ready for battle.

"That's the spirit. Well first we must deal with the issue of Draco, Harry, and yourself. I know that you have not gotten along in the past, but now is not the time for high school issues to get in the way. Draco is on our side now, either out of spite for his father, or because he is in love with Hermione. Perhaps both. Draco?" He said. I really didn't know what to say.

"Well, if I'm going to fight, I do not want these twits all over me every second wondering if I'm on their side or not. I am. They can either believe me or not," I said, looking at Hermione with a wistful smile.

"Well, we always need good, strong, tough people on our side. Welcome to the light side, Malfoy," Harry said, extending his hand to me. I shook it firmly.

"Now that's settled. We need to fit out everyone with armor. We must protect ourselves on the battlefield. Forty Thousand Men are now inside the castle. Some have guard on the top, positioned and waiting for Voldemort and his forces to come at us. We must act quickly. Go down into the armory and suit yourselves. I know you want to fight, Hermione, but I cannot permit you to. We need to save as many women as possible," Dumbledore.

"What?!?!?! Are you crazy!?!!" She screamed.

"Apparently so. You will be in the infirmary with the other women, to take care of the wounded. We need as many nurses as possible," He said.

"Fine," She replied dully. She walked out of the room to presumably the infirmary, and I knew she was fuming. I walked with the rest of the men left in the room to the armory, and put on a suit that protected most of my body from the spells that Voldemort and his army would be shooting at us. We then went to the towers where the rest of the men were stationed, a blur of men with axes, machetes and arrows, and of course wands. The axes and machetes reminded me of how Mrs. Weasley had been killed, but I tried to push that thought out of my mind. I saw what looked like a swarm of black insects move slowly towards us, but it was on the ground. However it was not a swarm of insects, it was Voldemort's army. I actually got scared for a minute, thinking of what my father would say if he saw me here with them, but in the same thought, I really didn't care. All that was left fighting for was Hermione.

"They'll be here by nightfall," Snape said.

"Draco, you know you're going to have to face your father," Snape said to me.

"I know, and I can defeat him. I know his weaknesses," I replied, which I did. He was not quick to recover once you disarmed him, that's when I could go in for the kill. However, I thought for awhile about how life had been so different just a year ago. I was a submissive son, someone who worshiped the ground my father walked on, and now I was going to fight him until his death.

_Awake on my airplane  
Awake on my airplane  
My skin is bare  
My skin is theirs  
Awake on my airplane  
Awake on my airplane  
My skin is bare  
My skin is theirs  
I feel like a newborn  
And I feel like a newborn  
Awake on my airplane  
Awake on my airplane  
I feel so real….._

I adjusted the axe and bow and arrow on my back, and tried to relax, but that was entirely impossible. I was a huge ball of nerves, and I tried my best not to show it next to the gallant Potter and his faithful Weasley, who showed no sign of worry or anxiety for the war that was about to come in an hour or two. I noticed Blaise Zabini in the crowd coming towards us, I didn't know how I saw him from about three miles away, but I did. He was in the front lines next to my father. When I saw my father on his broom, flying above the rest of the troops, my heart skipped a beat, because I knew that this was real, and that I could die.

_Could you take my picture  
Cause I won't remember  
Could you take my picture  
Cause I won't remember…._

_I don't believe in  
I don't believe in  
In your sanctity  
Your privacy  
I don't believe in  
I don't believe in  
Sanctity  
A hypocrisy….._

I then saw Lord Voldemort, high atop a flying dragon, with his wand in hand, ready for battle. I thought about everything that he stood for; death, destruction, fear, and power. Things that he wanted to impose on others that defied him, yet he still forced fear and death upon those that were loyal to his cause. I knew then and there that I wasn't meant for that life, a life of hypocrisy and greed, of power and death. I belonged here, with Hermione, no matter how stupid that sounded. And I was ready to fight for her, for us, for the life we could lead after this was over.

_Could everyone agree that  
No one should be left alone  
Could everyone agree that  
They should not be left alone  
And I feel like a newborn  
And I feel like a newborn  
Kicking and screaming……_

They approached us with rapid speed, their weakest in front, those that were used as spell eaters, as we called them. They took the first wave of our death spells, and left us with the stronger ones in behind. Dumbledore was high above us in the Astronomy Tower, which had been converted into his place to call orders and battle movements. My muscles tensed as I knew it was minutes away, Dumbledore raised the horn to blow, to signal the beginning of the fighting. I heard the horn blow, and my heart skipped a beat, even though I was ready for pretty much anything that came my way. I saw the spell eaters run towards us, and shot death spells at them, and most of them fell to the ground, however a small few still remained. We had the advantage of being higher than them, which helped us somewhat. I shot several more curses into the advancing line coming at us, and saw a young boy about 14 fall in front of me, after I hit him with the curse. It sort of broke my soul, to know I ended his life, but I rationalized it with the fact that he probably would have killed me if I hadn't done it first. I saw my father flying above us, and I knew that he spotted me. I looked up at the sky to see his infuriated face come flying towards me, and braced myself to fight him until the death.

_Could you take my picture_

_Cause I won't remember_

_Hey dad, what do you think of your son now?_

_Hey dad, what do you think about your son now?_

_Could you take my picture_

_Cause I won't even move….._

I held my wand tight in my hand, ready to fight. I kept my other hand ready to pull out my axe if need be. He came closer to me, and spat on the ground next to me.

"You are a fucking disgrace," He screamed at me.

"No, you are. Expelliarmus!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He fell off his broom and his wand went flying. He quickly got up, faster than I expected, and I braced myself for the hand to hand combat that was about to come.

* * *

I was in the medical wing, bored as hell, arranging makeshift beds and putting medical supplies near the tables that were between each bed. Yet I was still nervous. I pictured Draco lying on the battlefield all bloody and perfect, and dead. I shuddered, trying to shake the image out of my head. I sat down on the bed, and looked at the other girls talking in little circles, like nothing had ever happened, like it was another day during lunch or waiting for class to start. It really infuriated me. I heard heavy footsteps out in the hallway, and my heart began to beat faster. Two dirty soldiers came in floating about twelve injured men and boys, bleeding profusely and shaking, some of them looked dead or close to death. I instantly became extremely nervous, and ran over to them, knowing that the other twits wouldn't do anything to help. I was shocked to see Pansy Parkinson next to me, holding a boy in her arms and taking him to a bed. I turned to see Colin Creevy shaking, and I touched his stomach, and my hand was instantly soaked in blood. I shuddered, and tried not to look scared, so that he didn't become even more afraid of what was ahead of him. 

"Hermione?" He said weakly.

"Yes," I replied.

"Am I going to die?" He replied. This made me want to cry, and I held the tears in as best as I could and tried to muster something to say to him.

"No, sweetheart, you aren't. I'm going to take care of you," I said, and quickly led him to the closest bed. I quickly opened a book of healing spells and started to say them over his body, but they didn't seem to be working, because he was still bleeding. I wrapped his wound in cotton gauze and some healing ointment, and stroked his hair as he looked up at the ceiling. I felt so bad for him, since his brother had just died, and now he was at death's door. His body started to shake, and I thought that it might have been the spells working on him. However, after he stopped shaking, I knew. He was dead. I tried my best not to cry, and pulled the sheet over his head, and went to go tell Madame Pomfrey what had happened. When I Iooked up from his body, I noticed that the room was filled with mutilated bodies of boys and men, and I clasped my mouth to try not to gasp. A man I didn't notice came and took Colin's body and dumped it on top of a pile of men that had already died. I was infuriated that someone could do that, but I realized that there were others that needed my help. I helped some other men tend to their wounds and noticed that there were hundreds of wounded men in the room, people that wouldn't be able to fight. I decided that this was my time. I decided it was time to take action.

* * *

I hope that you all liked it. I will be updating as soon as I get a lot of reviews, since the last chapter got hardly any, and I like my reviews. :) tee hee. So get to review, even if you thought this chapter sucked. Thanks!!!! 

Xoxo, tinkerbelle


End file.
